Welcoming Darkness
by get some class
Summary: Harry Potter has been overshadowed by his older twin and neglected by his parents for seven years, starting when Damon was hailed the Boy-Who-Lived. Turning to books at six, Harry's magic and intelligence rivals a grown wizard. His intelligence constantly underestimated, he has a vicious thirst to prove his worth. AU. Slytherin!Harry. Grey/Dark!Harry. Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello, my loyal readers. I apologize for being gone for so long, I have no excuse other than the lack of time. This is my revision of the first chapter of Welcoming Darkness, please leave your thoughts.

Everyone needs their own version of Slytherin!Harry. I hope you enjoy. ~

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter series, all belongs to the genius J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>A young boy with hair black as a raven's wing and eyes like two, clear emeralds darted into the sunlit forest, his usually pale cheeks rosy from both the chill in the air and the endeavor of chasing his older twin brother.<p>

Harry Potter's laughter rang around the two boys, traipsing in the loose breeze that danced through the trees and echoed the sweet sound. His emerald eyes were wide with excitement and adventure, a world of untouched innocence shining in the stunning color's depths.

Damon Potter, with a head full of messy dark red locks and twinkling honey eyes, stole a look behind him and gave a beaming smile at his twin brother's efforts.

With his attention diverted on his brother, Harry hadn't noticed the prominent tree root until it was too late; Harry gave a sudden yelp as he plunged downward, landing gracelessly in a painful pile of sticks and rocks.

Damon let out an exclamation as he watched his brother fall, immediately coming to his aid.

Harry held his bleeding knee, fighting tears as his worried brother helped him up and half carried him back the way they had come, finally arriving, sweaty and tired, to the Potter residence.

As the two four-year-olds stumbled through the double Victorian doors that led to the back yard and forest and into the large, sparkling kitchen, one of the four House Elves in charge of the kitchen hurried over, wiping its hands on its apron and worriedly looking over the two boys.

"Are the Potter heirs okay? Snappy can help!"

Giving a faint smile at the kind and worrying House Elf, Harry said,"Snappy, may you please go get my mum? I fell in the woods."

Nodding a quick affirmative, Snappy popped out of view. Not a minute had passed before Snappy popped back in with a very worried Lily Potter.

Her dark emerald eyes, a shade darker than Harry's, shone with concern. Framed with her lovely dark red ringlets, her clear and porcelin face held soft worry as she looked over her two sons.

"Harry, Damon, are you two okay?"

As Lily came close she cupped Harry's face in her hands, seeming to be inspecting for any scratches or cuts, and then taking Damon's face in turn.

"Mum, I tripped over a root and hurt my knee," Harry said in a small voice, looking down.

Lily kneeled down and looked at Harry's bleeding left knee, probing the area around it with gentle fingers.

"Don't worry, love. It's just a little scratch, nothing to be worried about. Come with me, we'll clean you up."

Snappy wrung his hands, worriedly looking up at Lily.

"Mistress Potter, Snappy can do that for you?"

Rising to her full height, Lily turned a soft, lovely smile to the House Elf.

"Thank you very much Snappy, but you already have enough work as it is. I can do this surely."

Snappy looked both delighted and embarrassed at this. He gave a nod and scurried back to his place in the kitchen, going back to work dutifully.

Pressing a kiss to Damon's forehead, she took Harry into her arms.

"I'm proud of you Damon for helping your younger brother. Your father is in the library with Mr. Albus, you may go join them. We'll be there soon."

Giving a nod at this, Damon hurriedly navigated to the library located on the first level of the seven that made up the Potter manor. As he stood in front of the tall and intricate doors that spanned from floor-to-ceiling, Damon managed to barely reach the knocker that bore the Potter crest.

Waiting for his father to let him in, Damon gazed at the carved wood of the door. There were all types of animals carved into the frames and borders. In the very middle, a large lion roared and shook its beautiful mane, holding its head up high and proud.

The double doors gradually swung open, revealing the magnificent interior of the Potter library. The room's furnishings were done in red and dark gold, a touch of white in some places. The tall walls were lined with books upon books upon books, ladders connected to the floor and wall lining the cases. Couches and armchairs were spread strategically around the room, giving the room an atmosphere of comfort and warmth.

In the center of the large and ornate room sat James Potter and Albus Dumbledore on a large plushy couch, seeming to be locked in casual conversation.

Damon walked over to his dad, James giving him a wide grin and picking him up, holding him in his lap.

James Potter was very broad and muscular, the perfect Auror. He had messy dark brown locks and posessed the same honey eyes as Damon which were covered by round, large glasses. They resembled each other, a perfect father and son comparison.

Dumbledore, with sparkling blue eyes and a white beard, smiled warmly at the boy.

"Hello, Damon. How are you today?"

Damon gave a bright smile in return.

"I'm good! Harry and I were playing in the woods and he tripped and fell though. Mum is cleaning him up right now."

James' face held concern for Harry as he gave a frown.

"What happened?"

Damon leaned back onto James as he explained.

"We were playing the game where one of us pretends to be a bad wizard and the other is an auror and chases the bad wizard. He tripped and fell!"

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, putting a hand on James' shoulder.

"Lily is taking care of him now, James."

Turning the conversation onto wizarding politics, James and Dumbledore chatted as they waited.

All three looked up as there was a soft knock on the door before it opened, revealing the presence of Lily and Harry. She smiled at the three before gently releasing Harry's hand and taking a seat on the couch next to James, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and taking Harry in her arms.

After forty-five minutes of pleasant talk, James and Lily sent Harry and Damon up to their rooms to play.

As soon as the two little boys exited the room, the pleasant expression on Dumbledore's face dropped, revealing a startling sadness in his usually twinkling blue eyes.

Lily and James dropped the happy faces as well and clasped hands, looking worriedly at the old headmaster.

"May we hear the prophecy, Albus?" James said after a pregnant pause.

Dumbledore nodded and gravely recited,"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

James' and Lily's faces grew paler at each line, and their grip tightened on each other's hands forcefully.

"Albus.. is there anything we can do to figure out who it is?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, apologetic,"I'm afraid there is nothing. I have already proceeded to put the Longbottoms under the Fidelius and I suggest that you undergo the same.. I am dearly sorry, James, Lily. You will need a Secret Keeper as I'm sure you both know.. I am willing if you have no one else in mind."

Lily and James shared a long, pained look as James answered,"That's alright, Albus. We have Sirius, Peter, and Remus as Secret Keepers. Thank you for everything."

Dumbledore gave an understanding nod and stood up, casting another look of sadness to the couple.

"Again, I am truly sorry, James and Lily. I will see you two soon."

Lily gave a sad, small smile at his genuine words and bid her farewell to Dumbledore, James exiting the library to escort him out.

Lily placed her head in her hands as soon as the library's door gently closed, tears escaping her gorgeous eyes as the light slowly drained from the room.

Lily cast a final look to the plush gold couch that both Damon and Harry were playing on, her lip between her teeth in worry.

"Lily, my love, stop worrying about the boys. They'll be fine, okay?"

She looked into James' eyes and sighed, nodding nevertheless.

Lily placed her hand in the crook of his arm, allowing James to lead her to the door.

Peter Pettigrew, one of the family's most trusted friends, gave a friendly smile.

"Don't worry about a thing, James and Lily. I'll keep the boys safe and make sure they go to bed at a reasonable time!"

James gave a grin of thanks to Peter as Lily daintily smiled. The couple thanked Peter one more time before they finally left to one of the Ministry's balls, the extravagent double doors closing with a note of finality.

The happiness and trust on Peter's face drained automatically into an expression of remorse as innocent laughter rang in the still air. Peter looked at the couch to where the little boys were playing, his blue eyes saddened.

Damon and Harry were piling on top of each other and fighting for the dominant role, both giggling as they playfully pounced on the other.

Harry, with black, fine hair and piercing green eyes, looked to Peter and gave a sunny smile at the man. Damon, with his father's red hair and honey eyes, took advantage of Harry's distraction and attacked him into a childish challenge, both little boys giggling.

Peter turned away from the sight of the painstakingly oblivious scene and, with a shaking hand, pulled up his sleeve to his elbow. Resting on his inner-forearm was the Dark Mark, stretching from his left wrist to nearly his elbow. He felt it waver slightly.

He slowly took his wand from his sheath and stared at the animated Mark before taking a deep breath and whispering a quiet indicina. He tapped his wrist with his wand three times before he felt the bubble of protection charms and strong magic burst from the outside of the house.

There was suddenly the sound of pounding footsteps before the walls burst with a loud crash, cackling Death Eaters filling the house with fire, smoke, and ruin. Curses flew through the air, hitting, smashing, and shattering everything in sight.

Voldemort strode into the large house, his head high and his lips pulled back into a sneer. His dark eyes surveyed the house with a glint and his handsome face seemed to be calculating.

As the ranks of Death Eaters destroyed the house and its contents, Peter dropped to his knees before the Dark Lord and shakily kissed the edge of his robes.

"Peter, my loyal follower. You will be rewarded for your treachery of the light!" Voldemort's strong voice rang out around them.

Peter gave a smile as he stood up, backing away from the alarming man.

"Ah ah ah. First you must get your punishment. You took much longer than I instructed you to get the Potters out of the house," Peter, alarmed, fell to his knees and started to beg,"Crucio."

As Peter writhed and screamed, Voldemort slowly walked to the two boys who had fallen silent amist the destruction.

The red-haired and honey-eyed one gave a look to Voldemort and suddenly started to cry in large, gasping sobs as Voldemort kept approaching.

The black-haired and green-eyed one looked to Voldemort, something in his eyes unsettling Voldemort. Eerie intelligence shone in the depths, intelligence that shouldn't be in a young child's eyes.

He was calm and composed, with an air of curiosity. He pointed to Voldemort, shook his head, and gave a glare, a sign that he was saying that Voldemort was not a good man.

Voldemort smirked and retrieved his wand from his holder, pointing it straight at the crying one. He was getting quite tired with the sobbing.

As he murmured the Killing Curse, the green light came hurtling towards the small boy, his eyes wide and his hands curling in front of him in a stance of weak defense.

Before Voldemort knew it, the black-haired one had jumped in front of the crying boy, the poisonous green light hitting his forehead in an aftermath of crackling energy and heat.

Suddenly, the curse came speeding back to the Dark Lord. As Voldemort let out a horrified scream, the green light hit him and he dispersed into a pile of ashes and robes.

Once the Death Eaters had felt the dark magic of their Dark Mark become lifeless, they automatically withdrew, some disapparating and others just making a run for it.

When the Aurors arrived, the house was all but a pile of rubble. In the midst of the chaos, untouched, remained the two little boys, Harry asleep and Damon crying.

As James and Lily rushed over to the Auror holding each boy, Dumbledore narrowed his usually twinkling eyes, deep in thought.

The only scathing on each of the boys was a scar. While Harry had a lightning bolt shaped one on his forehead, Damon bore a larger one on his shoulder.

Due to the facts that Damon was found awake and had the larger, bloodier scar, Dumbledore had decided Damon to be crowned The Boy Who Lived.

Little did Dumbledore know, this was his biggest mistake in all of his long years of living.

* * *

><p><strong>Revised on:<strong> April 9, 2016


	2. Birthdays and Letters

**A/N :** Hello, my dear readers! I apologize for not updating for so long. Well, here's the second chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Any characters you recognize do not belong to me. All go to the amazing J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sat straight up in bed, his mind racing wildly and his breathing coming in fast, quick gulps. His nightmare was fading away fast until Harry could only recall small details.<p>

It was the morning of their birthday, and the morning their Hogwarts letters were supposed to fly in.

"Harry! Are you alright?"

Harry looked to his right side at his brother Damon, The-Boy-Who-Lived. His face held mild concern, his brown eyes soft. He was already dressed in fine maroon robes with white threading, looking awfully Gryffindor already.

"I'm perfectly fine Damon, it was just a nightmare. Why are you in here?"

Harry knew Damon was not supposed to visit Harry, that James and Lily does not tolerate him. Last time James caught them, Harry wasn't allowed to leave his room for a day.

Damon smiled and gave Harry a long look,"It's our birthday, Harry. Why wouldn't I be here?"

Harry smiled softly, his features soft as he spoke to his brother,"Thank you, Damon. Happy birthday."

Harry got up gracefully out of his bed. Damon was still there, looking at him.

"Damon, Mum and Dad is expecting you downstairs. Don't wait for me."

Damon shook his head and said,"But Harry-"

"You know what Dad is like when he sees you associating with me. Go."

Damon sighed and left, heading downstairs, to Harry's relief.

Harry quietly got up and headed to his bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Harry descended his lone staircase, silky raven locks flowing and reaching his mid back in straight waves. His eyes were intense and their stare was calculating and cold.<p>

As he arrived at the dining room, he saw James and Lily talking and laughing loudly with Damon. As he passed by, James and Lily paid him no heed other than one warning glance.

He took a seat noticeably away from the group and picked out fresh fruit and yogurt, the only thing he'd eat in the morning. He tuned the laughter and conversation out, thinking about the tasks he needed to do for the day.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound of beating wings and hoots. An owl dropped the Daily Prophet in front of James and flew from Damon to Harry, leaving behind thick letters.

Lily and James gave a loud exclamation as they both registered Damon's letter, Damon holding the letter up proudly.

Harry raised one elegant eyebrow at the ridiculous scene and silently slit open his envelope, reading the contents with alarming speed. The letter just talked about the standard materials and whatnot.

He slipped the parchment back into the spacious envelope. At that moment, Damien looked up and smiled at Harry. As soon as James' caught sight of the smile, his face darkened and he sucked in a breath to no doubt call Harry some insult and then throw a fit. Harry leaned on his right forearm, smirk in place. He loved when James did this. Damon suddenly looked panicked.

"Boy! You better mind your brother at school, and all of your superiors for a matter of fact! All Dark wizards should mind that fact. You better get into Gryffindor, though I wouldn't be surprised if they placed you in Hufflepuff! Your brother.."

Harry raised an eyebrow once again at his angry father, igniting an even bigger fit. Damon looked like he didn't know what to do and Lily looked smugly at Harry.

Mid sentence, Harry said,"I think we get it _dad_," he spit the name sarcastically,"I am worthless and Dark and will never be better than Damon and I deserve to be a squib. We've all heard it before. Now I recommend you shut up before you ruin the entire morning for Damon." His tone was as cold as a glacier and harshly sarcastic.

James' face was becoming flushed with anger and hate burned in his entirely ordinary brown eyes. In response, Harry's smirk became more pronounced and his green eyes flared in dark amusement.

Lily put a gentle hand on James' shoulder,"James, let's just enjoy today. It is, after all, all about Damon." Lily beamed at her unhappy son.

James spoke, his eyes trained on Harry,"We will be going out in honor of Damon's birthday today. Do whatever but don't interfere with any of our plans, boy."

Harry smiled this time. His tone was aggravatingly smug. "Will do, James. Have fun."

James looked right about to pull out his wand and hex Harry into oblivion if not for Lily's look.

Right as Harry was about to exit the room, he turned to Damon and said with a genuine smile,"Congratulations on getting into Hogwarts, brother. Have a great day."

As Harry swept off, he heard Damon murmur in an upset tone,"Likewise, brother."

* * *

><p>Harry Potter descended his lonely staircase for the second time that morning, taking pleasure in the beams of sunlight that was streaming through the tall glass window on his staircase.<p>

He headed towards the Floo room, cold and expressionless mask in place. He could hear James and Lily conversing with each other as they waited on their beloved Damon.

Harry clasped both handles for the double doored room and gracefully pulled them open, making sure his actions were silent. He closed the doors once he was inside. He turned to the fireplace, getting ready to take a handful of Floo powder.

"Harry, you would leave without saying goodbye? And on my birthday?"

Harry whipped his head back towards the doorway, Damon leaning on the frame.

"Damon, what are you doing here? Mum and Dad are waiting."

Said boy smiled and shook his head, closing the doors softly.

"They can wait. After all, it is our birthday, whether they refuse to acknowledge the fact or not."

Harry sighed and turned his body towards his brother, his brilliant eyes soft.

"I appreciate the thought Damon, but I would assume you would have already know the drill. You, James, and Lily all do whatever you wish while I stay out of your plans."

Damon's brown eyes were narrowed at the unfairness of it all. He sighed.

"I know, Harry, but I still don't like it. It isn't fair in the slightest yet you still have to put up with it even though you have the same right to be with us."

Harry shook his head and smiled easily at his older brother, his whole manner teasing.

"Do you really think I would allow myself to spend today swallowed up in self pity because my parents' refusal to acknowledge me? Quite the opposite, really."

Damon pondered the question, a burning curiosity in his brown eyes.

"Then what are you doing today?"

Harry laughed quietly, mystery clouding his emerald eyes.

"Nothing you'd be interested in the slightest, Damon. Now I must be on my way as you do too. Please give my.. love to James and Lily."

Damon just chuckled in amusement at his brother's false tone of voice, even though curiosity burned through his heart. Before he allowed his brother to continue into the fireplace, he wrapped his arms around Harry. Hesitant arms hugged him lightly back as well, even though his brother hated physical contact.

On that note, Harry, embarrassed slightly, continued into the fireplace as Damon finally left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What did you guys think about Harry and Damon being friends instead of the cliche hateful relationship? Constructive criticism is welcome please! Review or message me your opinion or any advice. Thank you guys and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Quiddich and Secrets

**A/N:** Hello there my beloved readers! Due to some very kind reviewers, I've decided to update sooner than I expected to. I made this chapter a bit longer than usual, so I hope that's okay. Responses to my reviews will be at the end of this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Any characters you recognize belong to the amazing J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Even after Harry left and Damon continued into the front of the manor, Damon pondered Harry's whereabouts.<p>

Every year he figured Harry did just feel sad for himself and that usually made Damon a bit sad every year on their birthday. He never once thought maybe that Harry had plans, and maybe even friends Damon didn't know!

As Damon approached his mother and father, they turned and smiled at him. Seeing the look of unhappiness on their beloved son's face, Lily turned a frown of concern onto him.

"Damon, honey, what's the matter?"

In return, Damon narrowed his eyes and says in an angry voice,"The way we treat Harry. He deserves to be with us as much as I do."

James' face turned a shade of red and said in a venomous tone,"I told you, Lily! That..monster is poisoning Damon's mind! He needs to be stopped!"

Lily listened to James' claims while nodding in agreement.

Damon was stuck in between anger and panic. His slightly rounder face was turning a small tint of pink.

"Mum, Dad, please just forget what I said. Harry doesn't need to be here."

James and Lily glanced at each other and exchanged a look. James smiled a false smile and clapped Damon on the back. "There you go, son. Now, let's continue on with our plans. You'll love it."

* * *

><p>Harry watched Damon close the door. He listened to the sound of Damon's steps retreating towards the front of the house where James and Lily was no doubt waiting. He let a grin spread across his face.<p>

Looking down at the Floo powder in his hand and ensuring he still had his bag on his slender shoulder, he stated,"Nott Manor!"

He arrived promptly inside the well-known manor. He was greeted by the sight of Theo's grinning face.

"Harry. I was almost convinced you weren't coming!"

Harry brushed off his robes and smiled easily back. He stepped out of the fireplace and embraced his old friend of four years.

"I wouldn't of stood you up for the world."

Theodore Nott grinned and dragged Harry out of the Floo room, and into the dining room where his parents were seated.

"Harry! Great to see you again."

Harry bowed slightly and received a hug from both.

"Thank you for allowing me here, Lady and Lord Nott."

Theo hit Harry lightly on the arm. "Enough with the formalities, Harry. You're practically family to us already!"

Anabelle Nott smiled and said in her lovely voice,"Theodore is right, Harry. Happy birthday."

Alexander Nott agreed as well and said,"Happy birthday, Harry! Enjoy today."

"Come on, Harry, let's go fly for a bit."

Harry thanked both Alexander and Anabelle before following Theodore out onto their breathtaking grounds.

"I find it appalling that your parents let you spend your birthday with us once again! Even though you and your family have some problems, I wouldn't let my child spend his birthday at someone else's place."

Harry smiled slightly, his eyes trained on the ground as they walked. If only he could tell Theo the extent of their dislike to him, all of the disheartening words and disregards towards his presence that he has learned to brush off. If only he could without the pity he knew was inevitable.

"Yeah, but I didn't really feel like going along with their plans. They weren't really exciting."

If only he had the choice.

Theo nodded in understanding and headed towards the small storing area where the broom sticks were held.

"Mum and Dad are planning a birthday dinner for you tonight. Apparently they are having the elves cook a feast after seeing your figure," Theo said, poking Harry's side suddenly.

Harry inspected his robes for any wrinkles Theo caused as they finally reached the enchanted storage shed.

"That is thoughtful, though the feast part is a bit unnecessary."

Theo gave him a pointed look. "Have you seen yourself? You're practically skin and bones!"

Harry rolled his eyes and smacked Theo on the arm.

In response, Theo just grinned and threw Harry a broomstick. Harry was stunned to find it a Nimbus 2000.

"A Nimbus 2000? Your family is amazing."

Theo shrugged as he got one for himself before shutting the shed and heading up the steep hill.

"I guess so. My parents just like to please all of my other friends who like Quidditch whenever they come over."

Harry nodded and bitterly thought back to the Nimbus 2000 Damon received the day the model came out. He offered to share it with Harry of course, though Harry declined politely.

As they neared the very top of the hill, Harry widened his eyes. Even though he's seen this area multiple times, it still did not fail to amaze Harry. It was whimsically gorgeous.

A large, open area stretched across the grounds, cutting off at the tall trees signalling the start of the large span of forest. Hoops, the size of the one at Hogwarts Harry saw a picture of a while ago in a book, was laid in the grass laden ground. There was a large snake carved into each pole that stretched into the sky, the snake coiling around the base and all the way up in a very Slytherin and a very pureblood show of pride. The hoops glinted in the early sunlight.

Theodore and Harry took off on the very top of the hill, heading towards a small storage unit. Inside, Theo took out the only thing that could fit and closed the compartment.

Harry undid the many fastens and opened the chest, revealing the Quiddich materials. However, they only took the Snitch out and closed the lid. Theo released the Snitch.

"Five..four..three..two..one!"

Each boy took off, going different ways. Harry shot automatically upward in a perfectly vertical climb, craving the ecstasy-like feeling of flying.

Theo veered towards the left, circling the pitch while keeping a keen eye on his best friend. He looked sharply in every direction that he saw thought looked like even a bit shiny, to no avail. Harry, however, hovered at a higher altitude, his emerald eyes searching for the golden ball. As he caught sight of said object, Harry flew with a rapid pace in that direction.

Theo, realizing Harry had spotted the Snitch, chased after Harry in hopes of gaining advantage.

The Snitch darted downwards, its wings fluttering at an impossible speed. Harry and Theo angled their brooms in a steep dive, chasing the flying object.

After a long, exhausting chase, Harry finally caught the Snitch by tricking Theo into a dive but pulling up sharply and abruptly catching the Snitch.

A smug Harry and a panting Theo headed towards the broom shed after locking up the chest. As they put their brooms away and locked the shed, Theo clapped Harry lightly on the back.

"Good game, Harry."

Harry gave a genuine smile.

"Yes, it was rather close to a tie, wasn't it?"

Theo made a noise of agreement as they entered the manor once again.

* * *

><p>Damon Potter stared at his beaming parents in what looked to them as utter shock. Are they serious? This isn't some kind of practical joke?<p>

In front of him, basking in all of its glory, was a Nimbus. Not any Nimbus though. A Nimbus 2001. As in the newest model that was released a week prior.

Damon's face broke out in the largest grin he could muster and he threw his arms around his parents.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

James and Lily's smiles got even brighter as they hugged their precious son back.

"Of course, bud. It's your day!"

Damon beamed once again and let go of his parents, looking around at the bustling Diagon Alley.

If only Harry was here to share his happiness with. Thinking about Harry again, Damon was plagued with a sneaking curiosity and overpowering sadness.

Damon pushed the subject of his brother out of his head and grabbed his mother's hand, all three Apparating. As soon as Damon, Lily, and James arrived at a very crowded-looking stadium, Damon's mouth dropped open with awe.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter and Theo Nott elegantly entered the coolly colored kitchen. Spotting a note on the rich marble of the counter, Harry read the perfectly elegant script out loud,"Dear Theodore, your mother and I went to run a few errands. We will be back soon. Theo," Harry chuckled quietly,"make sure Harry eats something after you boys come in from flying. He needs some meat on his bones! Sincerely, Alexander Merlin Nott, Lord of the Nott manor."<p>

Theo snickered and summoned a house elf, waiting as patiently as Theo could. Which, coincidentally, wasn't that patient.

Before Theo could start muttering about time, a house elf popped up in front of the two eleven-year-olds.

After requesting a snack be sent to Theo's quarters, the elf popped out of view and the boys continued up the elegant flight of stairs.

Harry saw it was barely noon.

Theo cocked his head at Harry, a question in his eyes,"So, it's your special day, what do you feel like doing?"

Harry shrugged and then smirked, a mischievous glint entering his usually calm emerald orbs.

"I brought something with me. Would you like to see it? You'd be quite interested."

Theo's eyes held hidden curiosity. Harry had practice in reading his best friend's emotions. Theo nodded composedly and led the way to his rooms.

They entered Theo's extravagant room colored in silver and emerald.

As soon as Theo shut the door, Harry dug into his bag he brought with him.

"Don't mention a word to anyone."

Theo smirked and said,"Of course. It's not like we've been friends since we were seven or anything!"

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's sarcastic tone and brought out a large tomb, the title in a language involving a lot of loops.

Snacks popped in on Theo's desk. Both Harry and Theo grabbed something small.

"Harry, what is that? I know quite a few different languages yet I still can't read that."

Harry caught his eye and undid all of the leather bindings, opening the thick book.

"Of course you cannot read it. It's in Parseltongue. "

Theo's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened in a small "o".

"The title reads, The Dark Arts: The Art of Parselmagic."

Theo whined,"Harry! Why can't you teach me a bit of Dark Arts? I already know a little from my parents, but they claim I'm too young to know more. Please?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at his very uncharacteristic whining and shook his head.

"Once you delve into the Dark Arts Theo, you lose many things. Innocence, emotion, and any Light you have in your magical core. I am not a complete Master, as I still have emotion and about half of Light magic within me. Once you lose all innocence and Light magic, you cannot retrieve them again. But with emotion, however, there is a way to become a Master, but then get your emotions back later. It is an extremely difficult process, but it can be done."

Theo was interested to say the least.

"Are you planning on becoming a fully Dark wizard, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Light magic that most learn today is weaker than Dark magic because almost all of it has been filtered and filtered by the Ministry throughout previous years. Some Dark Magic has been filtered as well, taking the Dark magic you can learn at Durmstrang in account. But if you delve deeper into the Dark Arts, you can discover Dark magic that has remained pure, such as Necromancy and Parselmagic."

Theo was amazed. "How do you know all of this?"

Harry shrugged.

"I just do. I picked it up over the years of all of the books I've read."

Theo figured as much.

"That is seriously wicked," Theo said, a smile twisting at his lips.

Before Harry could respond, a voice that belonged to Alexander that was magnified about 10 times than regular floated from downstairs,"Harry, Theo! Come down here please."

The boys looked at each other and then shrugged. Harry stuffed the book back into his bag, performing a locking charm on the bag.

Both boys emerged to find both Anabelle and Alexander waiting.

"Ah, Harry, Theo. Grab both of our hands."

The boys looked puzzled before doing as asked. Knowing they were Apparating, Harry steeled himself for the dizzying sensation.

Soon enough, they left with a sudden 'pop'.

* * *

><p>The group of four arrived at a crowded location, filled with excited chatter and bustling wizards.<p>

It took Harry a second to actually identify the place.

"We're at the World Cup stadium?" He asked with disbelief to a beaming Anabelle and Alexander.

"Yes, Harry! Ever since we were notified you were spending your birthday with us, we started planning out things you'd like to do. Theo mentioned that you like Quidditch and we both thought this would be perfect! We didn't tell Theo because we figured he'd tell you. Sorry, son." Anabelle smiled.

Theo and Harry looked at eachother, then gave a yell of joy. Theo gave both of his parents a hug, despite pureblood customs. Harry looked a little uncomfortable, but received a hug from both anyway.

Anabelle and Alexander led the way inside the overly-packed arena.

"It's the first time in who-knows-how-long that the Quiddich World Cup was held in England. Since we heard it was this year on your birthday, we decided that both you and Theo would enjoy going." Anabelle said.

Alexander gave a proud smile. "We are seated exclusively below the commentator's box along with the the Malfoys."

The boys followed the two adults up the stairs, ignoring the jealous stares.

As they continued climbing the stairs, both had their pureblood masks in place. They talked in low tones, their eyes not even betraying their excitement.

Harry spied an overly large cluster of red heads seated in the halfway point, reserved only for those with little wealth.

Next to them, sat the Potter family.

Harry abruptly stopped. Nott first shot him a confused look, then looked in the direction of where Harry was staring.

"Oi Harry, isn't that your family?"

Anabelle and Alexander climbed back down the stairs to see what was holding the two boys.

"Boys, what's taking so long?" Alexander asked jokingly.

Anabelle caught sight of where the two boys were looking.

"Harry! They are your family, correct?"

Harry nodded and smiled easily.

"Let's keep going."

Anabelle and Alexander looked questionably at Harry, but continued on nevertheless.

* * *

><p>Damien caught sight of his brother as he started walking.<p>

"Brother?"

Ron Weasley looked up from scarfing down his lunch, his eyes looking at Damon questionably.

"What, Damon?"

Damon pointed to the retreating form of his twin.

"That's Harry!"

Ron stared at him, then looked at Harry.

"Bloody hell, it is! What is he doing here?"

Damon's eyes followed Harry.

"I don't know. Do you know who is with him?"

Ron turned his red head to look at where they were heading. He suddenly got pale.

Damon looked at him questionably.

"What is it, Ron? Are you okay?"

Ron stared, wide eyed, at Damon.

"Your twin.. is sitting in the most expensive seats you can buy."

Damon's eyes grew wider than even Ron's. Ron wasn't finished yet.

"With the Notts and Malfoys!"

Ron's father, whom Ron was seated next to, looked at his son, a question in his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Ron?"

Before Damon could tell Ron to not tell him, Ron said,"We just saw Harry! He's sitting in the most expensive seats with the other Slytherin families!"

Ron's dad frowned and turned around, scanning the seats below the box.

He was surprised to find Harry sitting between Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, along with their families, talking animatedly with the two. He blended in eerily perfectly.

Arthur turned to James, who was seated one seat away, and called,"Hey, James! We've spotted your other son! He's sitting with the Slytherin families."

James' face slowly flushed a scarlet as he looked all the way up to the commentator's box to spot Harry.

James stood up from his seat angrily and climbed through the row, rushing up the stairs to confront his disgrace of a son, his brown eyes narrowed in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Since Theo's parents' names were never mentioned, I picked them. Sorry if you didn't like the names! As always, reviews are always appreciated. (They also help me update faster). Thanks again, everyone.

**Review Responses: **I'd like to thank all who has reviewed: Kairan1979, 917brat, Lucy, Kendra Dhyanna, The String, Han Cini, TheBlackWerewolf282, guest, and Alice.

**917brat, Kendra Dhyanna, The String, TheBlackWerewolf282, and guest** thank you for your extremely kind reviews!

**Kairan1979:** I agree completely with you. Thanks for the advice!

**Lucy:** I hope I haven't disappointed you with both Harry's and Damon's friendly relationship, though that might change as they go off to Hogwarts...

**Han Cini:** Thank you. Don't worry, there is a reason why they are so cruel! You'll just have to wait and see!

**Alice:** I appreciate your input greatly. If they merely didn't care for Harry, I do say they would tolerate him if Damon asked. But since there is a very big reason to why they despise Harry, he can't just be merely disregarded. As for your second question, you'll just have to wait to find out! I won't make you wait too long, I promise!


	4. Newly Acquired Acquaintances and Plans

**A/N :** Hello again my lovelies! Thank you all for your kind reviews, follows, and favorites! It really means a lot. Please enjoy another chapter of _Welcoming Darkness_.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. All goes to the amazing J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>The four sat next to the Malfoys, one of the most prominent pureblood families in the vast place that was the Wizarding World, Harry knew.<p>

Theo looked over Harry to send a small smile to Draco.

"Draco! Meet a friend of mine."

Draco Malfoy, looking pristine and respectable, turned to Harry whom was seated in the middle of the two boys.

"A name?" Draco asked, one perfect eyebrow raised.

Harry turned to Draco, placing a fist over his heart. His intense green eyes closed briefly.

"I appologise for the disgraceful occurences that has taken place from my family to yours. They are an embarrassment to pureblood society."

Draco eyed the boy with approval shining in his stormy grey eyes.

"I accept with forgiveness," Draco replied the traditional response,"if I may wonder, what is your name?"

Harry sighed and mumbled,"Harry Potter."

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the boy.

"What in Salazar's name is a Potter-"

Theo looked past Harry to Draco, his eyes boring into his.

"We met when we were seven years old in Diagon Alley.. technically," Harry gave a laugh at that,"I was accidentally separated from my parents and I somehow managed to enter Knockturn Alley, wandering aimlessly. An evil witch, having spied me, grabbed my arm to pull me into a shop when Harry popped out from the opposite direction. He quickly kicked her in the shins to make her lose hold of my arm. Afterwards, he pulled me back around a lot of twists and turns to the opening of Diagon Alley and helped me find my parents. Ever since then, we've been best mates."

Draco nodded, still seemingly shocked at a Potter actually entering Knockturn Alley willfully.

Harry held an elegant and long-fingered hand out to Draco, giving a small smile. His brilliant emerald orbs assured the young pureblood he was indeed not lying.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Draco Malfoy. I do honor your family. It is lucky to be a part of such an honourable family unlike my own, such as yours and Theo's."

Draco gave a genuine smile at the praise.

"I must say, I am pleasantly surprised at your differences from your obnoxious family. You seem as pureblood as me and Theo."

Harry gave a small smile at that.

"So, who do you want to win?"

The three boys talked animatedly with each other about Quidditch, arguing about teams and players and positions, having a great time.

The three boys didn't notice when the adults around them became quiet until they heard an acidic and arrogant voice, cutting in to their joyous conversation.

"Isn't it the slimy snakes?"

James Potter glared at the two wealthy pureblood Lords.

Lucius Malfoy gave a calm smirk, his silvery eyes unreadable.

"How mature, Potter. Now, tell us, what brings such an obnoxious and arrogant fool here today?"

James' deathly glare changed targets, targeting Harry.

"Boy! What are you doing sitting here with these.. Death Eaters?! I ordered you to keep out of our plans, didn't I? Your lack of intelligence is so astounding I'm even surprised we kept you!"

Harry's face, one second sporting joy and humor, became expressionless and cold, hiding how much that one statement stung.

"Of course, what could we expect from such a disgraceful Dark wizard?"

Harry had to clench his jaw to keep from the burning embarrassment and shame showing on his face.

The Malfoys and the Notts were shocked, though it was hidden behind flawless masks of coldness.

Lucius noticed Harry's clenched jaw and burning eyes.

Eyes burning with shame, he realized with narrowed eyes.

Narcissa Malfoy glared at James, her eyes glaring at the former Gryffindor.

"How dare you talk to Harry that way? It isn't such a surprise coming from James Potter of all people, but that is just outright revolting and low."

James' face became even more scarlet, his eyes flashing dangerously at the biting remark.

"You must feel proud of yourself, squib. You even have one of the most Dark and evil families defending you."

Harry couldn't stand staying quiet anymore. He wouldn't allow his father to belittle both him and two wonderful families. That was crossing a very imaginary and very dangerous line of his.

"Well, _Dad_," Harry spat the name sarcastically,"what do you want? You may insult me, but don't bring actual _honorable_ pureblood families into this."

James looked hatefully as his son, the acidic quip hitting home quite clearly.

"We've raised you, clothed you, and fed you, and you treat us with such blatant disrespect! I am ordering you to leave to go back home, now. You don't even deserve to enjoy the World Cup."

Alexander Nott spoke up, his eyes piercing James's with a dangerous glint.

"That is absurd! Wh-"

"He is my son and is not of age, so he must listen to me." James cut in infuriatingly, his angered brown eyes focused on Harry smugly.

Theo and Draco both had looks of outrage on their faces and was about to cut in, but was silenced with a look from their parents.

Harry glared scathingly at James and slowly stood up, flashing green locked with smug brown.

He gave a hesitant smile towards both of the elegant and aristocratic pureblood families.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lord, Lady, and Heir Malfoy. Thank you for everything, Mr and Mrs Nott. Goodbye, Theo." Harry gave a bow to the two families, a sign of respect and honor.

He walked gracefully towards James, his features stony and his eyes icy.

"You deserve only what a squib deserves." James spat when Harry was in hearing range.

James stormed down the steep stairs, wrapping a firm hand around Harry's slender arm and pulling him along.

Harry wrenched his arm out of James's bruising grip, his eyes positively poisonous with loathing.

"I can lead myself, James."

James cast a glare from behind his hideous glasses, wrapping an even harsher hand around his arm and pulling him down the stairs, pointedly ignoring Harry's protests.

As soon as they reached the Apparation Point, they abruptly Disapparated to the Potter manor.

James immediately summoned a house elf.

There was a small 'pop', and the small creature stood before them, ringing his hands nervously.

"Master Potter?"

"Lock this.. abomination in his room. Make sure he does not leave his quarters!" James snarled at the small creature.

The creature gave a large nod.

"Yes, Master Potter!"

James cast one more disdain-filled look at Harry before Apparating once again, leaving the grumpy-looking creature and Harry.

"Master Harry, please follow Snappy!"

Harry smiled at the creature, despite his anger. He always held a soft spot for house elves even though the Potters despised the creatures.

Harry followed his small form to his lonesome wing of the manor, allowing himself to be locked inside of the room.

Harry heard different locks click into place as soon as the door closed.

"Snappy is really sorry, Master Harry! Snappy must follow Master Potter's orders!"

Then he was gone.

Harry finally dropped the mask, his eyes glowing with anger and his face in a snarl.

How dare James? Alexander and Anabelle paid exclusively for his seat! It was bloody unfair.

Harry barely took notice when every object in the room started shaking, his magic lashing uncontrollably.

The shaking became more pronounced and stronger, things even sounding like they were about to explode.

Harry tried to calm his white hot waves of pure anger and frustration, satisfactorily making the room steady once again.

He sat down on his bed, putting his head in his hands. He pulled on his dark strands of hair, thinking of ways to end his torment that was facing James and Lily every day.

For sure, he had to be Sorted into any other House except Gryffindor.

Harry gave a feral grin to himself.

Yes, that will sure show them quite clearly what Harry thinks about their views.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had gone by since the Quiddich World Cup, two weeks filled with hateful behavior from his mother and father and apologetic from his brother, though he was still curious about Harry's mysterious friends.<p>

Harry himself barely spoke a word to anyone, preferring the constant silence of his room and the comforting company of books. He owled Theo constantly though, planning their Diagon Alley trip and whatnot.

Damon himself was allowed to visit and be visited by his friends Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom though every time he suggested Harry to come along, they disagreed profusely.

"I am not hanging out with a Dark wizard!" Ron claimed rather harshly.

"I-I'm n-not allowed," Neville quickly stuttered afterwards.

Damon sighed and went along with the other two to the giant Quiddich pitch they owned, taking only one glance back at the lonesome staircase leading to the most non-visited wing of the manor.

One seemingly ordinary day, Harry leisurely stretched out on his bed, reading a very interesting book on the art of Potions sent in by Theo. He yawned and placed his head in his arms.

Suddenly, he heard a booming voice from the foot of his staircase.

"Squib! Get down here now!"

Harry narrowed his green eyes and slowly stood up, stretching his long limbs. He opened his door and peered out, turning the corner to find James glaring up at him.

"Yes?"

James narrowed his eyes and said in a softly dangerous voice.

"We are leaving to Diagon tomorrow. I expect you can get there and shop by yourself?"

Harry gave a derisive glare, nodding nevertheless.

"Good."

James turned on his heel and left, calling out to Damon and his two "friends", his voice playful and light once again.

"Boys! Who wants to go to Fortescues for ice cream?"

Harry heard muffled shouts of excitement before he walked back into his room, disgusted.

As soon as he closed his door, he quickly got out a piece of parchment and a quill with a small ink-pot.

He wrote to Theo, explaining about going to Diagon tomorrow. Using Damon's owl, he sent out the letter.

Barely twenty minutes later, he received a reply confirming their plans. Harry gave a genuine smile at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you again, and don't forget to review! It makes me update quicker! I really enjoy suggestions for future chapters and such too. Anyways, see ya next time you amazing and kind people!


	5. Future friendships and Diagon Alley

Hello, my dear readers. Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter posted until the end of July, when I return from my vacation. Review, favorite, and follow like crazy and when I return I may give you an extra extra long chapter. c;

Please enjoy another installment of _Welcoming Darkness._

**Review responses will be posted at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Around ten o' clock the next day, Harry softly closed the door to his room.<p>

He soundlessly headed to the Floo Room, shouldering his endless black bag.

Opening the two doors, he slipped inside the room. Knowing it was too early for Damon to be up, he was comfortable with turning his back on the entrance.

With no hesitation, Harry grabbed a handful of Floo powder and walked into the fireplace, calling out a simple,"Diagon Alley."

Arriving, Harry was satisfied to see witches and wizards just getting there, starting the day's incessant crowds.

He headed towards Gringott's, needing money for the day.

Approaching the carefully sculptured structure, Harry entered the marbled lobby with a cold and indifferent expression on his face - the expression all respectable purebloods use.

After about forty five minutes, Harry left the wizarding bank his bag definitely heavier than before.

As Harry walked with the gradually growing throngs of people, Harry debated with himself as he passed the entrance of Knockturn Alley.

Making his decision, Harry started turning towards the feared alley when he heard a familiar voice.

"Harry!"

He turned, his brilliant eyes scanning the witches and wizards for the speaker.

Theo and his parents were calmly pushing through the crowds, both of his parents' eyes holding a concerned look. Harry mentally sighed for the sympathy that is sure to come.

"Good morning, Theo, Anabelle and Alexander. I reckon you're all doing well?" Harry politely greeted, a small smile curling on his lips.

As the respected pureblood family finally stood in front of Harry, Alexander spoke.

"I am so sorry for causing you trouble, Harry. I didn't realize the way your fathe-"

Harry waved a tired hand in the air, dismissing his apology.

"There is not any need for an apology, Lord Nott. It is really my fault and I give my apologies for wasting the money you put in to get me a seat at the spot you did." Harry said instead, giving a bow.

Theo hit Harry lightly of the shoulder, shaking his head and giving a puzzled smile.

"Enough with the depressing conversation,"Theo said, giving his a pointed look that said,'I expect an explanation later,"in about twenty minutes we are meeting Draco and a few others at Madam Malkin's."

Alexander and Anabelle gave a smile, dismissing themselves with a promise of finding them later.

Harry and Theo set out to Madam Malkin's. Before they could take a few steps, however, Theo turned to Harry to give him a frown.

"Wait. Did your family give you money for your supplies?"

Harry gave a very Slytherin smirk, his eyes revealing nothing.

"Of course not. I stopped by Gringott's."

Theo's eyebrows furrowed in a puzzled-looking manner. A look of understanding suddenly dawned on his face.

"Oh Salazar. Another Slytherin surprise, is it?"

Harry's smirk grew.

"I guess you could say that."

In truth, Harry had about three vaults belonging to him alone, not including the Potter one. He inherited all three by being a direct descendant of the royal blood of Slytherin, proving this by his Parselmouth ability.

He was richer than the Potters, possibly even more so than the Malfoys.

Theo didn't need to know that little fact though.

As the two best friends arrived at Madam Malkin's, Draco Malfoy and a group of five other boys and two girls stood, waiting.

Theo greeted the group with a small smile, his mask in place.

Draco raised his eyebrows at Theo before turning to Harry, his mouth opening to no doubt ask about the little stunt James pulled at the World Cup.

Harry gave a miniscule shake of his head, his mask in place. Draco immediately understood the message.

Draco instead eyed Harry with a cool eye.

"Hello again, Potter."

Harry inclined his head, a small smile touched his lips.

"A pleasure to see you again, Malfoy."

Theo turned to the other five, gesturing to Harry.

"Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Greg, Vincent, I'd like you to meet a really good friend of mine. Don't freak out when you hear his name, he is quite opposite of what you may think. Now, meet Harry Potter."

Harry gave a smug smirk as three exchanged incredulous glances and two looked on blankly.

He stepped up, his brilliant eyes scanning the five.

"Yes, I do suppose I would react the same way if I were one of you," his voice was soft as a pureblood smile twisted at his mouth,"but I would appreciate if you gave the the chance to prove myself towards you all. I assure you, I am as unlike my family as my brother is for Slytherin." Harry got a few humorous snorts at the end.

Pansy stepped up, taking in his darkly handsome looks.

Harry Potter had dark, fine hair that reached his lower back and a devilish sort of smile. His eyes burned into Pansy's, the color so brilliant it took the color emerald to the next level.

He was about the same height as Draco though his legs looked to be long and elegant.

All in all, he looked the definition of a worthy and honorable pureblood.

Pansy gave a derisive smirk and stepped another step closer to the handsome boy, holding out her hand.

"Pansy Parkinson."

Harry gently took her hand in his. To her surprise, Harry raised the hand to his lips, his eyes burning into hers.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Parkinson."

Harry let go, watching with casual interest as light pink dusted her cheeks.

"Pansy? Are you _blushing_?" Draco quipped, laughing as she turned even a darker shade.

She slid a killing glare to Draco, who just smirked smugly in response.

Harry turned to the other girl, a smile on his lips.

The girl raised an eyebrow but held out her hand to his.

"Daphne Greengrass. It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry."

Harry kissed her hand as well, his eyes never leaving hers.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you, Miss Greengrass."

Harry gently let go of her hand, turning to face a grinning Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise Zabini. Will you kiss my hand too?" Blaise held his hand out jokingly, his eyes holding warm humor.

Harry raised an eyebrow. To Blaise's shocked astonishment and the others' surprise, Harry took his hand in his and pressed a small kiss to the back.

"Didn't believe me?" Harry jokingly said, laughing along with Blaise and releasing his hand.

Harry then turned towards the other two piggish-looking boys.

He shook both of their chubby hands, his eyes scanning their blank expressions.

"Well, now that we are all acquainted, let us shop!" Theo called out.

Walking away from Madam Malkin's, the group tried to decide what to do first.

Spying the entrance to Knockturn Alley, the soon-to-be Slytherins apart from Harry exchanged soundless smirks and nods of agreement.

"Let's shop in Knockturn Alley, shall we?" Draco said, his eyes locked on Harry for a reaction.

Harry's expression remained blank, though he was smugly smirking inside.

"Why not?" he called out instead.

They all entered the forbidden alley, anticipating Harry's behavior.

'He's from a Light family, there is no way possible he's been here!' All but Theo thought.

Oh how they were wrong.

Harry bowed his head so his bangs slid to cover his features as they passed madly cackling witches and eerie wizards.

Seeing this, Draco smirked. He's scared already!

"Let's go in here for our wands," Blaise suggested, turning into a dusty shadowed shop.

Harry internally laughed. This shop of all!

Everyone else followed, exchanging grins of anticipation.

Entering the shop, they were greeted with a dark, shadowed room. Countless creepy and eerie objects littered the shelves and table tops, making the shop seem unapproachable.

"Mr. Silicino?" Pansy called out.

Appearing through a seemingly invisible door, Mr. Silicino eyed the customers.

He was a creepy man, oddly skinny and twitchy. His eyes were unnervingly mad, in a way.

As soon as his gaze landed on Harry, he gave an abrupt jerk.

Mr. Silicino immediately started cowering, his frightened gaze on the icy expression of Harry.

"Mr. Sili-" Daphne tried.

"M-mr. P-potter. A p-pleasure to s-see you." He tried, ignoring everyone else.

Harry gazed unblinkingly at the cowardly man, his brilliant emerald eyes cold and unforgiving.

"Mr. Silicino," his tone was frigid,"always a pleasure to see you."

The man shook noticeably, his eyes wide.

"D-do you n-need anything t-today? I-I can help y-you. Anything."

Harry strode up to the man, his expression shadowed and stony.

"Mm. Your debt would be fantastic, actually."

The man's eyes widened with terror.

"B-but I-"

Harry cut him off with one glare, leaning towards him, his eyes boring into his.

"Listen here, and listen now. Me and a few friends here need a wand. Show us your most valuable merchandise and give our chosen wand to us free. You don't want to imagine the consequences instead shall you refuse, do you now?"

Every single eye was trained on Harry, including Theo's startled ones.

Mr. Silicino shook with relief at the simple request and he nodded several times, trying to catch a hold of himself.

"Y-yes, Mr. P-potter. I'll be right b-back."

Harry watched with a sort of distant satisfaction as the man scurried back through the 'invisible' door.

As soon as he disappeared, a choked silence fell over the group.

"Harry, how does that man know you?" Theo asked, speaking the question everyone had on their minds.

Harry hooded his eyes with his long eyelashes.

"I've been quite acquainted with Mr. Silicino for awhile now. I admittedly saved him from a vengeful wizard in Knockturn one day using wandless magic. He has owed me a debt since then and is fulfilling it right now."

Pansy stepped up, her eyes narrowed.

"So you shop here?"

Harry's brilliant eyes landed on hers and he gave a careless shrug.

"Mm. Quite a bit."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry before shrugging as well.

"I guess it shouldn't be such a surprise. I mean we've all been shopping in Knockturn for years. This really just leads to prove you're as Slytherin as we are. Congratulations, Potter."

Harry regarded him with respect shining in his eyes.

"You may call me Harry. Thanks, Malfoy."

"In that case, call me Draco."

For a moment, both shared perfect mirroring smirks, purely signature. Theo's eyebrows furrowed unnoticeably.

"Mr. Potter.. I am ready to fulfill your generous request. Who will be first?"

Harry extended his hand gracefully with an almost too handsome smile towards Mr. Silicino, motioning to the girls to go first.

"Miss Parkinson and Miss Greengrass?"

Both girls shared a look and rolled their eyes, stepping up nevertheless.

"Harry, you're way too charming to be safe," Daphne remarked, smiling a teasing smile at the handsome boy.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Hm. So, if I use manners I'm called "too charming", and if I don't I'm called "rude". How is that fair?"

Pansy and Daphne laughed at that, turning their backs to find their wands.

Finally the two were situated with wands and fitting holsters.

Harry motioned for two of the other boys to go ahead, preferring to be last.

Draco and Theo stepped up eventually, allowing the man to take their measurements and whatnot albeit tensely.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry turned his head to look at the crookedly grinning Blaise, a small smile on his mouth in response.

"Hello, Blaise. Did you want to go next?"

Blaise shook his head, humor dancing in his warm irises.

"Just because your first impression of me was in a feminine sense doesn't mean you have to treat me like a lady."

Harry gave a warm laugh at the words, raising one elegant eyebrow.

"A lady, you say? If you insist," he gave a signature devilish smile as he raised his voice,"oh, my lady Blaise, would you kindly do me the honor of going before me, just so I could take a casual peek at your glorious ass without being rude?"

The others, not counting Crabbe and Goyle, burst into laughter at the outspoken words.

Blaise gave a suggestive wink and faced his back towards Harry.

"Well, if you say so. Here you go, dearest!"

The others gave another laugh at the two grinning boys.

"You know," Mr. Silicino said casually,"I've never seen Slytherins act so freely in public. But then again, if you are fairly acquainted with Mr. Potter, I say not one would dare say a thing around here-"

Harry gave him an icy look, shutting him up pretty quickly.

Everyone frowned at him once again, their eyes confused and calculating. The worst look in a Slytherin's eyes if you were the one they were curious about.

"He merely meant the shoppers and shop owners in Knockturn Alley would barely notice our uncharacteristic behavior once they laid their lucky little eyes on my gorgeous face and body."

Pansy and Daphne both raised their eyebrows at him as he shrugged. The shrug said,"Well? Not much I can do about that."

Theo shot him a look which clearly said,"Bull shit."

He gave a glare back to his best friend, shaking his head almost unnoticeable.

The others obviously weren't convinced, though they decided to decode that comment later.

Finally, after one hour or so, it was his turn.

Mr. Silicino's unnerving eyes burned with a kind of.. excitement.

"Finally, Mr. Potter, I am to find you a wand. I have waited quite awhile. Shall we see which wand will choose you?"

Harry refused to look away from his mirror-like gaze, preferring to stare back with as much intensity as he was.

"Of course."

In reply to that, he gave a sort of mad cackle and left to the back to fetch more wands.

Theo stepped up to his side, fingering his new wand, a slight frown on his face as he stared at Harry until he finally looked up.

"What's wrong, Theo?" Harry asked quietly, his eye brows furrowing together in a hint of concern.

Theo shook his head, his eyes confused. He took a small glance behind to make sure no one was watching them.

"It's nothing, Harry."

Harry raised his eyebrows, turning so his body completely faced the taller boy.

His voice was low. "Theo, we have been best friends for quite a long time. I know that face. What's bothering you?"

Theo heaved a sigh, unaware of the grey eyes watching the two from the corner of the store.

"I don't know, Harry. It's just.. I'm worried."

Harry's face didn't betray one hint of emotion. Until you reached his eyes.

From years of deciphering those eyes, Theo knew they were practically burning with concern and confusion.

"About..?"

Theo lowered his voice to an ever lower pitch than before.

"About what you were telling me earlier back at the manor. At first, it sounded amazing for you to become a fully Dark wizard by becoming a Master," understanding finally dawned on his face,"but what if you can't-"

Harry held up a hand, his eyes staring intensely into his.

"Do not worry, my friend. We'll talk about this at a different time, but not here."

Theo bit his lip, but nodded nevertheless.

Before he joined the others at his back, Harry put a hand on his shoulder, a smile pulling at the edge of his lips.

"Stop worrying, Theo. If it's any comfort to you, I've been studying this process for quite a while. I know what I'm doing."

Theo gave a smile in return as Harry finally released him.

Draco Malfoy narrowed his eyes as he saw Theo finally step away from Harry, his grey eyes calculating.

Mr. Silicino returned with quite a few boxes piled in his arms.

He gently opened one of the boxes and laid the wand in his hands, an expectant smile on his face.

Harry held the wand between his fingers, shaking his head immediately as he put the wand back.

Wand after wand Harry shook his head, wand after wand he placed back into their respective cases. His eyes glinted in the dim light with impatience.

"Such a powerful core.. I wonder..."

The wand Master disappeared to the back once again, appearing rather suddenly with a wooden box.

Waves of pure, untainted magic poured off of the case, Harry feeling immediately drawn to the mysterious box made of wood.

Mr. Silicino carefully slid the lid off, holding the wand out to the eleven-year-old.

Harry gently picked up the wand, feeling a pleasureable tingle as black sparks fell from the tip.

Mr. Silicino made a noise of triumph, his eyes boring into the slender form of Harry.

Harry inspected the wand, his eyes taking in the gorgeous wood.

The powerful wand was a glossy black, not one blemish in the fine wood.

"That wand you have there is a solid 8 inches of Ebony, commonly known as the Tree of Death. Before telling you the core, I must inform you of the last wand owner. The last person to own this wand was the original creator. He was also the very first to cast the Killing Curse. Could you name this person, Mr. Potter?"

Harry met his eyes with astonishment in his eyes.

"Salazar Slytherin."

Mr. Silicino gave a clap, his eyes excited.

"Every person I've given the wand to was rejected in history other than you. You see why it is interesting that Mr. Slytherin's wand would choose you?"

Harry inclined his head, the initial shock over.

"Very well, I suppose I would consider myself an enigma to most."

Mr. Silicino's eyes bored into Harry's.

"Have you figured out the core?"

Harry gave a glare and his eyes went cold.

"Of course, I'm not stupid. Basilisk venom."

Mr. Silicino gave another excited clap and waved him away.

Pulling away from the counter, Harry picked up a suitable wand holster and placed it on his right forearm, the opposite of his wand arm.

Seeing this, the others stood up from the many places they were sitting and headed towards the exit.

Before leaving, Harry turned to Mr. Silicino, giving a bow, a pureblood dismissal.

"Demitri Silicino, your debt has been repaid. I thank you."

Exiting through the door, Harry caught the unnerving eyes and manic grin of the mad wand master.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it! Also, I had a few questions for future chapters. Though I prefer writing slash, I am willing to accept straight. Who would you want to be paired with Harry? Would you like Damon and Harry to become closer, or drift away at Hogwarts? Do you want Harry to become Darker and Damon become Lighter?<p>

By the way, I apologize if this is a bit more crappy and rushed as my past chapters. It's really late and I need to continue packing! Disregard the grammar mistakes and whatnot, I'll fix them sometime.

**Review Responses:** Thank you to **war sage, Kendra Dhyanna, Han Cini, TheBlackWerewolf282, Alice, Frozen Demigodess13, Artificial Glory, Nanettez, and Janus** for reviewing!

**Alice:** Indeed, I do think that is one of the many reasons why James and Lily resent him so much. I hope the last chapter has met your expectations. :)

**Frozen Demigodess13:** Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. I very much love Harry's Dark side and whatnot, if you couldn't already tell. Yes, I do agree James and Lily is quite out of character, though there is a very sepcific reason behind that. I'm not planning a makeup, though that can always change. Thank you again. :)

**Nannettez:** Thank you and I am pretty sure you won't see much of that after the boys go off to Hogwarts! Thank you for the input.

**Kendra Dhyanna:** Thank you so much for your reviews, they really help and motivate me! Don't worry, Snape will be a prominent character in this story. Lily pretty much is with James, thought a lot is manipulation. Thank you again!


	6. A Malfoy and a Rose

**A/N:** Sorry this update had taken so long! This chapter wasn't as long as I was hoping it to be, but I hope it satisfies your expectations for now. This chapter will be in Draco's POV, so you Draco lovers enjoy! Here's another installment of _Welcoming Darkness_.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter series, all belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy honestly did not know what to make of Damon Potter's younger and Darker sibling.<p>

Harry Potter ,with his enigmatic persona and mysterious aura, was.. intriguing. Unarguably an understatement.

When in comparison, Harry Potter and Damon Potter looked nothing alike, including their personalities.

Where Damon was bulky, Harry was slender. Where Damon was muscled, Harry was lithe. Where Damon was reckless, Harry was cunning.

The twins were as opposite as night and day and Draco sincerely appreciated said fact.

Draco, after receiving his new wand and holster, had retreated to the corner of the store to observe.

As each Slytherin found the right wand, each would retreat somewhere to the front of the store and wait for the remaining.

The number slowly trickled down until only one remained: Harry Potter.

Draco's silvery grey eyes settled on the short and slender form, calculating.

Mentally thanking his father and mother for teaching him a few basic spells, Draco cast a quick Listening Charm to the front, the conversation between the wand master and Harry becoming clearly audible.

"Shall we see which wand will choose you?"

Harry stared right into Mr. Silicino's eyes with unnerving eyes of his own.

"Of course."

Draco tilted his head slightly as he saw Theo come forward to stand beside Harry, staring at him with a seemingly emotionless expression until he looked up.

"What's wrong, Theo?"

Draco was surprised that there was something wrong, and that Harry had picked up on said thing just by looking Theo's usually perfect mask.

Theo shook his head slowly.

"It's nothing, Harry." His voice was emotionless and tight.

Draco saw Harry turn all the way towards Theo, his emerald eyes softening. Draco was taken aback by the raven's show of intimate emotion.

"Theo, we have been best friends for quite a long time. I know that face. What's bothering you?"

Draco could hear Theo heave a sigh, giving a blatant sign that indeed there was something wrong. His eyes stared down into the green.

"I don't know, Harry. It's just.. I'm worried."

Draco paused his thoughts, his body stilling.

What would Theo be worried about? Is there something secret going on with his family that he couldn't tell the rest of them? Or is it something more private?

Harry's face remained emotionless, though Theo seemed to read in to his emotions quite well.

A hint of worry appeared on said boy's face, his mask broken.

"About..?"

Theo swallowed audibly, looking away from his searching gaze.

"About what you were telling me earlier back at the manor. At first, it sounded amazing for you to become a fully Dark wizard by becoming a Master," understanding finally dawned on Harry's face,"but what if you can't-"

Harry held up a hand, silencing the raving Nott, turning his face to look into his eyes once again.

"Do not worry, my friend. We'll talk about this at a different time, but not here."

Theo bit his lip, but nodded gravely in understanding.

Draco's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at the conversation.

Harry Potter was trying to become a Master? Which means he was highly educated in the Dark Arts..

Draco inwardly smiled.

He had always wanted a friend who could keep up with his knowledge in all subjects, but most definitely the Dark Arts.

Draco's father had educated him in the subject since he was small, far more deeply than any of his other soon-to-be Slytherin friends.

But what if he rejects me like his brother had?

Draco flashed back to when he had met Damon at a Ministry thrown holiday Gala around a year ago.

Their fathers were engaged in a very much forceful conversation complete with fake smiles on James's part and strained words on Lucius's.

Draco had offered his hand, murmuring an introduction to the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

Instead of taking the hand, the boy had looked away, hiding behind his parents in favor of conversing with Draco and shaking his head slowly, almost apologetically.

He snapped back to the present, only to find Harry saying something about discussing the subject later, reassurance in his tone.

Draco cancelled the charm as the wand maker arrived with box-laden arms, finished with peaking in on others' privacy.

He took a deep breath, calming his fast-beating heart.

Shoving the nervousness aside, Draco decided he would confide in with Harry and hopefully bring the two closer.

Exiting Knockturn Alley, everyone split up into smaller groups with the promise of meeting back at Fortescue's for ice cream in approximately one hour.

As Theo attempted to join Harry, said boy shook his head.

Before Theo could argue, Harry silenced his protests with one look.

Draco and Blaise watched the exchange, curious yet unwilling to question his decision.

As Theo slunk over with a sullen expression on his face, Draco saw Harry disappear back into Knockturn Alley.

Draco bit his lip and weighed his options, not wanting to make a decision like a thoughtless Gryffindor.

Eventually the opportunity to find more about the mysterious Potter outweighed the danger.

Draco broke off from Theo and Blaise, murmuring an excuse he knew they couldn't argue with.

He entered the alley again, the shadows immediately swallowing his form.

Draco hurriedly passed the beginning shops, glancing around with narrowed eyes, looking for any sign of the raven.

As he turned a corner, he abruptly ran into something; Draco, recoiling with horror, realized it was a body.

A cold fist wrapped itself around his heart, fear pumping through his body.

Draco's father had told him to never associate, much less talk to another shopper in Knockturn Alley; it was a pure and simple way of asking for trouble.

Draco was about to apologize as profusely as he could (being a Malfoy and all) before he heard a soft laugh.

"Hello, Draco. Might I ask why you are following me?"

Draco stole a glance to the person who he had ran in to to find a smirking Harry.

He cleared his throat as a wave of relief swept over him, mustering as much dignity he had left. His heart still beat rather fast.

"I wasn't trying to stalk you, if that's what you're asking. I wanted to have a chat, Harry."

Harry must of read the earnestness in Draco's eyes before finally giving a nod of consent.

"I see. Before we must have this chat, I-"

Draco cut in, knowing that if Draco put this off any bit longer than the very little inner Gryffindor courage he had gathered would dissipate.

"Actually, Harry, I really need to talk to you. I apologize for the rudeness."

Harry gazed at him, his emerald eyes searching the steel grey ones.

Finally, he said,"If it is that urgent, then I can afford to put off my tasks for a while. Please, follow me."

Harry pulled on Draco's sleeve, pulling him closer to his body as he walked to the right side of the path.

Eerily smirking wizards and frightening cackling witches passed the two, though not one bothered to even acknowledge them.

The shadowy buildings steadily became more crumbling and bare, the shoppers becoming far more creepy with each step they took.

Harry stopped, passing a dark cloak over to Draco.

"Draco, slip this on. It will permit you to become invisible. Follow me unless I give you different instruction."

Harry slipped on a pitch black cloak, fastening the clip at his throat and pulling the hood up in one smooth motion.

Draco immediately slipped on the cloak, reveling at the fact that his body was gone.

He felt a slight pull on the fabric before Harry took off again, his posture straightening to his full height.

A witch suddenly stepped over in front of Harry, switching the lanes quickly.

Her skin was pulled taut over her sunken features and a mad grin stretched out across her face, her feverish eyes surveying the boy with something akin to.. hunger.

"Is it the Raven? Could it possibly be you?"

Draco shivered at her grating voice but was slightly worried at the eerie fascination shining through.

"Yes, it is. I would appreciate if you kindly continued your way. I have an appointment to attend to and therefore do not have time for your childish games, Henia."

Harry's voice was icily cold and commanding, a voice that should not belong to an eleven-year-old.

Henia let out an insane yet grating laugh.

"What ever your wish is, it is my command."

She thankfully stepped out of the way, her eyes still trailing Harry's back even after he gave a nod of appreciation.

Finally the pair seemed to reach their destination which turned out to be a small, abandoned shop complete with planks of hammered wood covering the windows and door, permitting anyone from entering. The outside looked to be dirty and grey, the plaster crumbling.

Harry slipped under one of the hammered planks blocking the door, his finger motioning for Draco to do the same.

As he did, Draco was not at all prepared for the sight that he had saw.

Instead of the rotting inside of the house with dust on every surface and broken remnants littering the floor that Draco had imagined, there was plush emerald green carpet with silver furniture and hangings.

A queen sized bed with silky black sheets and a black comforter stood at one end and a mini kitchen sat next to that area, the bed perfectly made and the kitchen sparkling.

In front of the unlit fireplace sat two silver armchairs and an all glass table between the ensemble.

Harry unfastened his cloak and carefully put the fabric on the back of one armchair, motioning for Draco to do the same with his invisibility cloak.

Draco appeared in view once again, his grey eyes looking around the room in wonder.

"Sometimes when I couldn't stand to sleep in the Potter residence, I would reside here for a night or two."

Harry gestured to the armchair Draco had put his cloak over, telling him to sit.

"Relax, Draco. I don't bite."

With that, Harry walked to the kitchen to prepare a tray of tea.

He returned to his armchair in little time, placing the tray on the glass table that stood between them.

As Harry sipped on a cup of tea, his forest green eyes surveyed him without much expression.

"Now tell me, Draco, what is on your mind."

Draco took a deep breath, considering how to begin.

"Well, Harry. I cannot say I do regret the action i did, though I do know it was wrong. I had placed a Listening Charm on your's and Theo's conversation at the wand shop. It was the particular conversation when Theo was voicing his worries," Draco paused, inspecting Harry to see his reaction to this news to find his face unnervingly expressionless.

"I did indeed hear what he was worried about and I must say that only one so educated in the Dark Arts would even know how to become a Master, much less retrieve your emotions once again. Harry, I have never had another friend that I could relate to when coming to the subject of Dark Arts for the rest were never drilled in the subject. Until I happened upon you. I'd like to get to know you better, Harry, and hopefully we could become closer in our friendship."

Draco couldn't bring himself to steal a glance at Harry; never had he voiced his intentions and emotions like that so bluntly and to another person before.

"Draco, please look at me."

Hesitantly, Draco raised his silvery eyes from the object he had settled on to meet Harry's emerald eyes. He found a surprising warmth in the filling the depths.

"Draco. I as well had never had another person much less someone my age to relate to when studying the Dark Arts. It would be my pleasure to proceed the subject with someone like you for I know any person who even understood what Theo was referring to is already highly skilled and educated. I also hope to become gradually closer as our time together adds on. I accept Draco Malfoy's offer of exclusive friendship as I offer."

Draco, still partially dazed from what harry had just said, repeated the ancient pureblood phrase.

"I accept with gratitude."

Harry gave a smile, leaning back in his chair and sipping his tea with a content look on his face.

"If I may ask, why is it that you came to Knockturn Alley and refused Theo after he tried to tag along?"

Harry shrugged, the picture of nonchalance.

"As I was talking to that witch, I really wasn't lying when I said I have an appointment. Now that I think about it, I think it would benefit you as well if you came along. It is a personal matter, but one I don't feel the need to keep from you; the rest of your friends are not to be informed of said business though. Would you like to go, or -"

Draco smirked, his steels eyes staring into Harry's own emerald.

"I would be honored."

* * *

><p>After Harry had loaned him a regular black cloak like the one he sported, he led Draco to a small unnoticeable shop nestled in a heavily shadowed corner. The windows were heavily dark with what appeared to be thick curtains and the door was a dark wood.<p>

As Draco shot him a questioning look, Harry motioned with his head to watch.

Harry raised a fist to the door, rapping three times, pausing, and rapping six.

The door opened to reveal a witch.

She looked to be the definition of the word 'sultry'.

The witch had long dark brown hair that curled into perfect ringlets and large, beautiful golen eyes. Her lips were red and pouty and her face was a flawless porcelain. She wore a beautiful green dress complete with a black cloak of her own.

That was the last person Draco had expected him to see.

As the witch laid her partially tilted golden eyes on Harry, her lips tilted up into a wide, perfect smile.

"Harry, what a pleasure to see you. Please come in," her eyes eventually wandered over to Draco's still form,"A Malfoy dare come into Knockturn without a guardian? And in the care of Harry Potter? How interesting. Do come in as well, Heir."

Draco ignored the comment but stayed relatively close to Harry was he entered the shop.

The small room was dim but comfortable looking. Every surface was covered with an elegant black silk table cloth and the furniture were soft, sleek leather. There was a touch of red here and there, the atmosphere of the room calm yet heady.

Harry and Draco sat on a small couch across from an armchair where the witch took a seat.

"I am glad to see you again, Harry. Thank you for being on time."

Her smile was aimed at the seemingly emotionless boy sitting next to Draco.

"Of course. It is quite shameful to be late, don't you think?" he gave a low chuckle,"and I do believe it is a pleasure to see you again as well, Madam Rose."

Madam Rose gave a flowing laugh.

"That I agree, Harry. I am sorry to pry, but it is very unusual for you to let anyone come along with personal matters such as this; why is it you decide to change the pattern?"

Harry met her golden eyes with his own, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You know me well, Madam Rose. Maybe a bit too well for my taste. To answer your question, I believe Draco here would benefit from this meeting as much as I; you see, we have decided to continue studying the Dark Arts as a partnership."

Madam Rose raised an eyebrow, her blood red nails tapping lightly on the arm of her chair.

"The Malfoy Heir? And is he going to become a fully Dark wizard as well?"

As Harry spoke a definite 'no', Draco spoke a strong 'yes'.

Harry's confused emeralds met Draco's determined greys. Immediately, Harry understood. A smile grew on his lips.  
>"I am.. sorely mistaken. Yes, Draco seeks to become Dark as well," Harry said slowly, his eyes never leaving Draco's.<br>Madam Rose raised her eyebrows, her golden eyes interested.

"Ah, is that so? And can the Malfoy Heir actually complete the transition? Will he dare go beyond the planes of redemption?"

Harry's eyes burned into the gold.

"I do believe he is capable, yes."

Madam Rose's scarlet lips twisted into a smirk.

"If you do believe he is, then I have no choice but to believe as well. It is not every day you deem a person an equal," she turned her smirk and eyes on Draco,"you shouldn't take his exception lightly, Malfoy Heir. I am still quite amazed he would accept a partnership with another person."

Harry's voice sliced through her thought.

"We did not come here for a counseling session, Madam Rose. We have come for the Dark Art tomes we have agreed on."

She bowed her head and gracefully stood up, retreating to one of the shadowed shelves of books.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, Draco turned to Harry with a blank face.

"Harry, I apologize for including myself in your plan, it's just-"

Harry shook his head, aiming a puzzled smile in his direction.

"I'm not upset, Draco. I'm actually quite.. glad. It's always nice to find a person who thinks like me, isn't it?"

Draco gave a small smile, his stormy eyes lightening a shade.

"I agree."

Madam Rose, after a few moments, returned with two large black books that was clearly old.  
>The pages were worn and the titles were nearly unidentifiable.<p>

Harry nodded appreciatively and retrieved thirty gallions, handing them over as he accepted the large tomes.  
>"Thank you for the purchase, Harry. It has been a pleasure meeting you, Malfoy Heir. Take care of him, will you?" Madam Rose purred, a lilt in her tone.<p>

A dust of pink tinged Draco's cheeks, his eyes narrowed at the woman.

"My pleasure, Madam Rose. Please do not embarrass any more of my friends, if you please." Harry's tone was lightly amused as he looked on Draco's blush.

Madam Rose gave a laugh as Harry and Draco retreated to the door. Draco felt a light hand on his shoulder.

He turned around with a confused frown, though all expression cleared from his face as he heard her words.

"I meant what I said, Heir. It's magnificently rare he entrust another person like this. Please make sure he stays out of too much trouble whilst at Hogwarts, especially with that old fool as the Headmaster."

Draco gave a brief nod, his eyes flaring.

She laughed lightly as she finally pushed him out of the door.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Do come again!"

The door closed with with a firm 'click'.

As soon as it was quiet once again, Harry turned interrogative eyes on him, the emerald bright and unnervingly intense. His tone was accusing and suspicious.

"What did she tell you, Draco?"

Draco's eyes were wide as he painfully swallowed in the dead silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I can't believe I've reached over 100 followers! Thank you so much and don't forget to follow, favorite, or review! Thanks for reading!


	7. Casual Animosity and Platform 9 34

**A/N:** Hello, my lovelies! I have come, bearing a chapter for you cuties! Thank you all so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing. It inspires and motivates me to keep pursuing this story despite the major writer's block I occasionally have. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: All characters recognized all belong to the perfect J.K Rowling!

* * *

><p>Damon Potter boredly leaned on his arm, gazing at the throngs of people passing by the window in Fortescue's.<p>

Ron and Neville sat at the table he occupied, scarfing down spoonful after spoonful of ice cream.

"Are you alright there mate?" Ron asked, his brown eyes still focused on the melting chocolate ice cream in his bowl.

Damon shrugged, his eyes focused on the witches and wizards.

"I'm good. Just bored."

Neville pushed Damon's ice cream closer to Damon.

"Eat."

Damon reluctantly picked up his spoon and started picking at the strawberry ice cream.

As he ate, his thoughts wondered off to his brother. Where was he? All his father had told him was that Harry had already left by the time he woke up.

"Hey Neville. Did you hear Damon's brother was at the World Cup with the Notts and the Malfoys? Slimy Death Eaters, those families are." Ron said.

Neville's brown eyes were saucer wide with surprise.

"I wonder why he would do that. Maybe he's just confused?" Neville questioned doubtfully.

Damon nodded his head, his mind made up.

"Yeah, I agree. All he is is confused, that's all."

Ron's eyes narrowed.

"I think he's already Dark. You could just see it in his eyes. Plus, your dad always says so. My dad is always right so I'd think your's would be too."

Damon shook his head, guilt flooding his heart at the offensive words.

"No, no. I think Dad is just mistaken. Harry isn't Dark. Plus, he was only with them once. He probably realized they were the wrong people to be with."

Ron shrugged, his eyes eyeing his empty cup with longing.

"Whatever you say. Just hope he gets Sorted into Gryffindor or your dad will probably kill him."

Damon was almost positive that Harry would be in Gryffindor. After all, they do come from two Gryffindor parents and the logic was a given.

"Harry will, I'm sure of it."

Ron was about to respond when his eyes slid past Damon, his mouth dropping open.

Damon, puzzled, turned around to see what Damon was gawking at.

His own mouth opened slightly, confusion evident in his gaze.

There, in the front of the frosted glass of the ice cream cooler, stood Harry surrounded by a posse. Damon recognized the obvious Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott among the group.

Ron wore a look of blatant disbelief while Neville looked both shocked and terrified at the same time. Damon was a mix of disbelief, wonder, and an underlying.. jealousy.

Damon knew he was not jealous at the fact Harry actually had friends, but of the truth that Damon thought he was all Harry had. Which was obviously not true.

He watched in a bewildered type of fascination as the others looked to Harry as he talked, considering his words as if they were something that mattered, a calculating gleam in their eyes.

Just as Ron loudly exclaimed,"No way!" did one of the members of the group turn around.

And of course, that person happened to be Draco Malfoy.

His silver eyes narrowed with recognition, a look of disgust plastered on his pointy features as he realized just who had caught his attention.

Malfoy softly tapped a slender red head on the shoulder, the boy turning to him with a look of question. As Malfoy gestured to the trio, his midnight blue gaze followed Malfoy's gesture and a look of mild repulsion appeared on his fine boned and sharp features.

Soon enough, the two young purebloods had captured the entire group's interest at what they were so enraptured with.

Damon saw the rest of the posse turn around, each registering Damon, Ron, and Neville with varying degrees of disgust and contempt.

Harry himself scowled at Ron and Neville, his emerald eyes.. narrowed. Exactly like Malfoy's and Zabini's. This observation did not bode well with Damon.

One of the two girls that was included narrowed her eyes and gave a malicious smile, her slightly pushed-in nose sticking in the air as she lifted her chin. She strolled over to the rounded and small table, the rest of the group silently following after a moment.

"One hopeless Gryffindor and two good-for-nothing Hufflepuffs. What a pleasure." Her tone was dripping a biting type of sarcasm.

Ron glared at the girl, his face growing a light crimson.

"Shut up Parkinson. All you are is Death Eater sum in training."

Pansy Parkinson gave a feral smile to hide how much that insult had actually stung.

"It's better than being a poorer-than-dirt Hufflepuff moron. My, I think I'd cast the Killing Curse on myself if I was one of you," she maliciously snapped, satisfied when Neville recoiled with hurt.

As Ron's face burned brighter, Malfoy's silver eyes taunted the three boys.

"If I were to be Sorted into either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff I would blast myself into oblivion with the disgrace," Draco put in snidely.

Crabbe and Goyle, the two looming giant boys grunted in affirmation.

Neville looked terrified, Ron looked bloody pissed, and Damon looked a mixture of both.

Harry remained silent although his eyes were hard as he surveyed Damon's choice of company. He gave a small shake of his head, disapproval and disgust evident in his gaze.

"Shut your bloody mouth before I shut it for you!" Ron roared, glaring at the group.

Finally, Harry stepped up next to Malfoy, his glowing green eyes hard chips as he dsigustedly stared at Ron.

"And how exactly are you planning on doing that, Weasley?" Harry sneered his name, his slender hand ghosting around his wand holster.

In an entirely predictable move, Ron whipped out his wand and pointed the tip at Harry. His face was almost as crimson as his hair.

Harry smirked, his eyes unnervingly taunting.

"S-stupefy!"

Harry swiftly retrieved his wand and effortlessly blocked the spell.

"Is that all your family had taught you? I'm not exactly surprised considering how unintelligent most of the Weasley's are," Harry taunted.

Before Ron could clumsily spout out another spell, Harry gave a simple,"Expelliarmus."

Ron's wand flew into Harry's waiting hand, Harry's eyes frigid and victorious.

"Before picking a duel, Weasel, I suggest you pick one with someone as incompetent and unintelligent as you. Longbottom, perhaps." Harry gave a resentful smirk.

Malfoy smirked himself, his eyes approving as he looked at harry.

Harry tossed back Ron's old wand, Ron not catching it in time as it clashed with the metal of the table. Ron glared hatefully up at Harry.

"Damon thought you were different. But apparently all you ever were was slimy, Death Eater in training scum. Just like Malfoy, Zabini, and the rest of you lot."

Harry narrowed his eyes and pointed the tip of his wand right at the spot Ron's heart would be, Harry coming so close to Ron's flushed face that the tip of his wand jabbed Ron.

"Insult me, my friends, or anyone else I care about one more time and I can do the liberty of promising you that you will heavily regret it. I only have so much self control, Weasel, and you don't have an idea of how much I want to curse you until even after you beg for mercy," Harry hissed in a low tone, his burning and alive eyes glaring into Ron's wide ones.

Harry felt a hand -most likely Theo's- on his shoulder, a silent calming motion and most likely warning.

Ron nodded a few times, too frightened of Harry's threat to even respond.

Harry leaned up slowly and put his wand away, watching as Ron flinched at his every movement.

"I will see you at the Potter residence, Damon." Harry turned to Damon and said, his emerald eyes a darkened and vibrant green.

Damon nodded, his eyes uncertainly on Harry as if he wasn't sure if he was his brother or not.

"Okay, Harry. Make sure you're either back by the time me and Dad gets home or long after so Dad won't lock-"

Harry cut him off, cringing inwardly at the statement. He was painfully aware of the silent soon-to-be Slytherins standing around him.

"I understand, Damon," Harry gave a smirk in the direction of the frightened yet furious Ron and Neville,"_Goodbye now_."

Ron surged forward with a howl, Neville and Damon almost narrowly being a moment too late from holding Ron back.

Draco stood next to Harry, his silver eyes mocking.

"See you later, _Weasel_."

Ron's brown eyes glinted with anger and his face was a bright red crimson. He struggled in Damon's and Neville's grasp.

The others followed Draco and Harry after making a few snide remarks and departing insults.

Only after the group was successfully out of the ice cream shop did Neville and Damon release Ron.

Damon looked worriedly at Harry's disappearing back, the similarities between Harry and the posse that was with him highly disconcerting.

"I hate that slimy Death Eater." Ron snapped, turning back to the table with a scowl.

"Malfoy?" Neville asked, his eyes painfully wide.

Ron glared at the sticky tabletop, his brown eyes hard. His tone was acidic.

"No. Harry."

Damon couldn't muster the strength to respond.

* * *

><p>Although the day passed by quickly after the encounter with Damon and his idiotic friends, the warm, pleasant feeling that had settled into his belly had not faded, even as Harry stretched out on his springy yet comfortable bed, exhaustion settling deeply into his body.<p>

Harry thought of the group he had met today. Charming yet deadly Pansy Parkinson, lovely and teasing Daphne Greengrass, humorous and beckoning Blaise Zabini, and blank yet following Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Draco Malfoy was especially one who clung to the edge of his thoughts. Harry was taken by surprise by the famed heir's ambitions and intentions, including his intelligence and knowledge in the Dark Arts.

Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip absently, grilling the idea of agreeing to a partnership with Draco. He didn't understand his own actions. Harry had always studied and practiced the Dark Arts alone, his Dark knowledge and unforgivable secrets always something he managed to hide and to keep to himself.

Draco somehow had managed to slip under Harry's nearly interpenetrated wall of coldness and indifference that Harry had built around himself in order to avoid getting hurt or getting attached. Even though Harry had barely met Draco, Draco already knew a few of his secrets that even Harry hadn't told Theo of.

Damon and Theo were the only other two who had managed to get close to Harry in his lifetime and that scared Harry.  
>Harry reopened his eyes and stared up at the smooth white of the ceiling, lost in thought.<p>

After awhile, his eyes grew heavy. Harry surrendered to the tide of sleep that was gently pulling him in, his head sinking under the beconning waves and his taut body slowly relaxing into a painless, blissful abyss.

* * *

><p>Platform 9 34 was calm and quiet, a rare change from the usual throngs and loud noise that was so commonly associated with the platform.

Harry had left the Potter residence early, having packed his trunk and belongings the night prior. He had wanted to claim a compartment of his own before they were all taken and Harry would have been forced to sit with his brother and his idiotic friends who, after that day, would most likely not be in the best of moods.

He boarded the Hogwarts Express quietly and calmly. Harry gazed at the very many compartments that lined the interior, his gaze thoughtful.

Harry walked to the very back of the train, avoiding the very few students that had had most likely the same idea as he and was now boredly either walking or laying around, waiting for their friends.

He picked the very last compartment to his right, smoothly gliding the glass door open and slipping in, unnoticeable.

The compartment itself was spacey and had enough room to fit eight people, though Harry sincerely hoped that Damon and his friends wouldn't take that as a silent invitation to infest his compartment.

Harry, having shrunk his luggage, withdrew the trunk and placed it on the shelf above. Retrieving his wand and murmuring the incantation to reverse the charm, the trunk enlarged to its original size.

Putting his wand away, Harry settled into the seat facing forward right next to the window, looking out at the vast open space right after the small portion of the platform.

Harry allowed his body to slowly relax as the morning sunlight filtered in through the large window, his mind simply wandering as he patiently waited. His eyes slipped close, the sunlight both warming and calming him into a light and pleasant doze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading, I'll try to update sooner next time!


	8. A Pair of Allies and the Express

**A/N:** For being so amazing, I wrote you lovelies an early chapter. Thank you guys so much for the positive responses and whatnot. It makes my day whenever I see any new follow, favorite, or review on this. I love you all so much.  
>In this chapter, Harry meets a few new.. allies. Enjoy!<p>

**Disclaimer:** Everything goes to the lovely JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Harry slowly came to as he heard voices and vibrations that carried down the hall of the train.<p>

He stretched his legs luxuriously, each movement deliberate, and opened his emerald eyes. Harry was greeted to the sight of a wonderfully still-empty compartment save for his luggage and himself. The sun was now freely shining through the window and the chill of the morning had worn off considerably.

Harry stood up and raised his arms above his head, stretching with the grace of a dancer, and peaked outside his compartment.

There were throngs of students piling into compartments and socializing with their friends, renewed excitement on each of their young faces.

Harry sighed and vanished back into his own compartment before anyone could notice him, taking out a novel on the subject of Arithmacy. He settled into his comfortable seat by the window, finally relaxing. He fell into the comforting and familiar rhythm of equations and numbers, humming in a quiet contentment. For the second time that morning, Harry drifted off into a lovely nap.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy cursed mentally as he boarded the gigantic and steaming Hogwarts Express after bidding farewell to his parents, students hanging out of the windows and bustling into compartments alike.<p>

He scowled in distaste. He has to go look for his friends' compartment.

Draco's parents had charmed his trunk to float behind him as he walked into the very long corridor.

The blond started down the aisle, a sigh escaping his lips.

Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe had all settled comfortably into one compartment of the Hogwarts Express, waiting patiently for the train to depart the Platform.

"I wonder where Draco had wandered to. He should be here already," Pansy remarked, her head tilted back onto the headrest and her arms folded behind her head.

Before Blaise could make a sarcastic comment, the glass door of the compartment slid open to reveal an irritated and scowling Draco Malfoy.

He took in the seating arrangements. Pansy, Daphne, Vince, and Greg sat on the right row while Theo and Blaise occupied the row opposite.

Draco floated his trunk up to the others, taking a seat next to Blaise.

Blaise grinned at him, his dark blue eyes teasing.

"Welcome. Difficulties?"

Draco narrowed his silver eyes at him.

"Shut it, Zabini."

Blaise chuckled but complied.

Finally, the train slowly started moving.

"Ah, finally," Pansy said, closing her eyes.

Theo nodded in agreement, yet his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Draco, did you happen to see Harry at all while you were boarding?" Daphne asked, her clear and light green eyes focused on the heir.

He raised his eyebrows at her, a smirk twisting on his lips.

"Does someone have a little crush?" he asked teasingly.

Daphne's face turned a light shade of pink.

"N-no! I was just wondering, is all."

Theo stood up, his light brown eyes concerned.

"I think I'm going to go find him."

Draco stood up as well, stretching.

"I'll come along. I hate sitting for long periods of time."

Blaise followed suit, grinning and giving a wink.

"I'll come along to find my lover boy."

Pansy smirked yet leaned back and closed her eyes once again. Daphne laughed and leaned her head on Pansy's shoulder as she picked up her book and started to read.

* * *

><p>Damon, after receiving loving hugs and kisses from his parents, quickly found Ron and Neville as they were boarding the Hogwarts Express.<p>

"Bloody hell! All of the compartments are most likely filled," Ron grumbled, sourly attempting to drag his trunk behind him as they stepped into the long corridor.

"We could just peek in and see?" Neville suggested hesitantly as he struggled with his own luggage.

Damon sighed heavily but complied as they took off in search of a free compartment.

Fruitlessly, they reached the very back quickly. All of the compartments were filled!

Damon finally looked to the very last compartment to his right.

Inside, Harry slumbered quietly on the seat next to the window, his head rested gracefully on his own outstretched palm.

Damon motioned with his head to his other two friends to Harry.

As Ron realized who was in the compartment, he groaned loudly.

"I am not sharing a compartment with him of all people!"

Damon gave him a pointed look.

"Ron, that is the only compartment that is not full! Plus, you don't even have to talk to him."

Neville looked fearfully in Harry's direction, even though he was unconscious.

Damon heaved a sigh.

"Guys! We don't have a choice. Just ignore him! Merlin, if you don't think you can handle it then go sit with someone else." Damon stated bluntly, casting one look at the two of them before sliding the glass door open quietly and slipping in.

Ron and Neville shared a startled look before reluctantly following suit, although a lot less graceful.

The three shot cautious glances at the sleeping raven, his breathing soft and even. Merlin, he even looked.. at peace. Like a regular First Year.

Damon took a seat on the same side as Harry as the other two struggled with putting their luggage on the trunk storage above their heads.

As Ron caused a fairly loud 'thump'ing noise, Harry's emerald eyes shot open.

The look of peace was gone, replaced with both disgust and alarm as he took in just who had dsiturbed his peaceful slumber.

"H-hello, Harry," Damon said hesitantly.

Harry whipped his head in his direction, an emotionless expression replacing the disgust.

"Damon," Harry stated, his eyes narrowed,"why is it that you assumed this compartment was open to you and your useless friends?"

Damon flinched at the comment. Harry's eyes softened considerably.

"You, of course, are always welcome. That invitation is not open to these.. idiots."

Ron's face was scarlet by this time.

"Bloody hell, Damon, you tell us to tolerate your brother yet why doesn't he have to do the same?! I am bloody sick of being insulted by this Death Eater in Training!" Ron burst out, seething and glaring daggers at Harry.

Harry gave a sharp-toothed smile, looking at Ron like he was prey, and answered,"I don't have to listen to Damon because I don't need Damon's approval. You, however, are on a lower level and have to follow Damon around like a lost, helpless puppy."

Ron looked about to tear about Harry's throat.

"You're such an arrogant-"

The compartment door slid open, revealing three students.

"-Death Eater who will probably end up dead by Seventh Year. I actually hope You-Know-Who Crucio's you!"

Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, and Blaise Zabini all stood in the doorway, still as stone and all staring at Ron.

Draco, Theo, and Blaise combed the train for Harry, beginning to become doubtful that he was even on the train.

"Salazar, where is that Harry?" Blaise murmured, peeking in another compartment to no avail.

The three were coming upon the very end of the train, nearing the last few compartments.

Theo, after reaching the end, looked to the last compartment.

Making a humming sound, he slid the door open triumphantly. Inside, Ron was furiously glaring at Harry as he finished an insult.

"-Death Eater who will probably end up dead by Seventh Year. I actually hope You-Know-Who Crucio's you!"

Draco, Theo, and Blaise all stood completely still, staring at the scarlet ginger.

All of the blood drained from Neville's face and Damon just looked in shock at Ron.

Harry, however, just raised an elegant eyebrow and turned his attention to the silent soon-to-be Slytherins that had entered.

"Greetings, Draco, Theo, and Blaise," he gave a mocking flirtatious wink at Blaise.

Theo swallowed and cast a look of disdain at Damon and his friends.

"Hello, Harry. We have been searching for you. Salazar, did you have to pick the very last compartment?" Theo asked, smiling at his best friend.

Harry gave a small chuckle.

"You should know me by now, Theo."

Blaise went over and sat on Harry's lap, his hand going to Harry's hair as he curled a tendril around his finger and giving a sultry smile.

Draco smirked and pushed a mocking Blaise, helping Harry stand from his seat.

"Come join us, Harry. Everyone is waiting for us back at the other compartment. Surely you don't want to stay here with these.. Gryffindorks, for lack of a better term." Draco remarked, raising an eyebrow.

A smirk curled the corner of his mouth as he gave a respectful bow.

"I would be honored."

Blaise, recovering from the push, gave a smile.

"Slytherins must stick together, after all."

A warmth unfurled in his stomach at the words. It meant they were really accepting him completely.

Damon, however, gave a glare towards Blaise.

"My brother will not be a Slytherin! He is not one of you!" he shouted.

Draco sneered at Damon.

"In denial, are you? You should accept it already. It will make it a lot easier than while we're in the Sorting Ceremony and you end up bawling."

Damon dug his fingers into the material of the seats, anger coursing through his veins.

Harry cast a look at Damon, his emerald eyes soft.

"Damon, I will see you at Hogwarts. Don't cause trouble, brother."

Damon reluctantly nodded, feeling somewhat betrayed yet knowing Harry didn't mean any harm on him.

Harry levitated his trunk from the designated area and followed his friends out, leaving Damon and the other two behind.

Sliding open the glass door, Harry was greeted with a series of friendly greetings and comments.

"About time, Harry. You should know you're always welcome," Pansy remarked as soon as she saw him, a small smirk on her lips.

Harry smiled at Daphne and Pansy.

"Stop acting like a stranger, Potter. Sit down."

After greeting Greg and Vincent, Harry sat on one of the middle seats between Draco and Blaise.

"I see you found your lover boy, Blaise." Daphne teased, her light green eyes clear and sparkling with humor.

Harry and Blaise cast mocking lust-filled glances at each other, inciting peels of laughter from the other people in the compartment.

"Oh yes. I was just waiting for my knight in shining armor to come rescue me out of the evil clutches of my brother and his idiotic friends," Harry said, exaggeratedly placing both hands over his heart and swooning into a grinning Blaise's arms.

Everyone, save for Greg and Vincent, laughed.

As the trip wore on, Harry began to grow restless, oddly. He had been confined to his room for hours on end yet he has the urge to move in a compartment for barely a few hours?

Harry stood up, causing Theo to frown at him slightly from his conversation with Pansy and Draco.

"Where are you going, Harry?"

Harry tried to give a reassuring smile, knowing he failed only when Theo's eyes became narrowed slits.

"I'm going to take a walk. I'm getting a bit claustrophobic."

Theo stared at him for a few moments longer, both his and Harry's eyes locked in silent communication.

Finally, Theo turned away.

"Don't be too long."

Harry slipped out of the compartment and into the long corridor, relief pouring into him as he had more space to move.

Considering he was outside anyway, Harry decided to scope out the famed sweet trolley.

He approached the trolley and the woman who was controlling it, a polite mask sculpted carefully on his face.

The woman turned around and gave him a sunny smile.

"What is it you'd like, dear?"

"Hello, Madam. May I have eight chocolate frogs, five licorice wands, six fizzing whizbees, nine sugar quills, and four cockroach clusters?" He gave a charming smile.

The woman gave a nod, most likely used to the large orders, and promptly retrieved his treats.

"Buying for your compartment. Sweet lad, you are." The woman said, smiling as she accepted his money.

Harry was surprised. No one had called him sweet before. Ever.

"Thank you, Madam." He said, giving a small smile and slipping away.

As Harry focused on balancing all of the sweets in his arms in an ordered fashion, Harry didn't notice when a compartment in front of him slid open to reveal two tall, lanky Third Years.

The first thing Harry noticed when he looked up was the two boys were identical twins, perfect mirrors of each other.

They had locks of dark red that were long enough that it brushed the top of their eyes and the back of their necks.

Their faces were handsomely warm and charming, their dark brown eyes sparkling mischievously. The twins' were about 5'8, suitably lanky and not at all gangly.

Harry knew exactly who he had the wonderful luck to run in to.

Fred and George Weasley, brothers of Ron Weasley and part of the never-ending Weasley clan.

The twins had stopped their conversation to stare at Harry, perfectly mirroring looks of surprise and recognition fixing on their faces.

Harry's emotionless mask had not slipped, thankfully, as he returned the twins' stares.

"Greetings."

The twins looked at each other for a few moments and then both gave a nod, as if they had communicated silently and agreed upon a decision.

They both held out a hand and suddenly gave Harry wide, wicked grins.

"Hi. I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

Harry was taken aback for a moment before shaking both of their hands, one at a time.

"My name is-" Harry began.

"Harry-" George cut in.

"-Potter." Fred finished.

Harry peered curiously at the twins, his green eyes searching for a trace of resentment.

"Yes," Harry said slowly, as if figuring out his words carefully,"that is correct."

The twins nodded and just stared at Harry.

"We get the pleasure about hearing from you from our wonderful little brother ickle Ronnie-kins and our mother and father." Fred said, an eyebrow raised.

"You are quite a topic in our household, Harry Potter." George remarked, smiling.

Harry, uncomfortable with the twins' unblinking gazes, attempted to end the conversation.

"Ah, well that is unfortunate for me to be such a topic to the very people who despise me so," Harry remarked dryly.

Fred and George both threw their heads back and laughed.

"You actually-"

"-interest us, Harry-"

"-despite our family's-"

"-opinion of you."

Harry gave a smirk at that, his emerald eyes alight with private mirth.

"Are you sure that is such a great idea? I really am not in the mood for the rest of your family to come after me claiming I am corrupting you two with Darkness or whatever hallucination they conjure up."

Fred and George raised their eyebrows at this, clearly curious.

"Ickle Ronnie-kins says you are a Dark wizard or is on the path to being one-"

"-Is that true?"

Harry raised a single eyebrow.

"If someone had asked you if you were Dark, what would you respond with?"

Fred gave a smirk, surprising Harry.

"I now can see why you have gotten Ron's panties in a twist."

George shot a quizzical look at his brother, as if by reading the twin's expression he could read his thoughts as well.

"Yes, you are quite.. snarky." George agreed, both twins assessing him with the gazes of

Harry stared back.

"I have heard of you two also from Damon. He had described you two as.. annoying, per say. He would complain about how you two always messed with him and Damon because of their age and the way First Years acted, apparently. Why are you not treating me that way?"

George answered this time.

"Well, Harry, the first time we had heard Ron's accusations and complaints, we had taken interest. You see, you do not act like a First Year. You're quite more.. mature, and therefore, enjoyable. We have not met anyone like you before, Harry Potter."

Harry shrugged, feigning disinterest.

"I see. Well, Fred and George Weasley, you have successfully convinced me that not all Weasleys are bloody idiots. Congratulations."

Before the two could react, Harry cut around them smoothly and continued his way, the twins looking after him in both shock and.. pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you enjoyed this! What do you guys think of Fred and George? Leave a review or PM me or something. Thank you for reading!


	9. A Blond Partner and the Sorting

**A/N:** Late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I will keep on trying to update more frequently. Thank you all so much for still following this story, it really means a lot. Review responses will be at the end of this chapter. Thank you lovelies again and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize goes to the amazing JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>The treats devoured and the compartment settled down, Harry way perfectly content in a way he hadn't been in a very long time.<p>

The atmosphere was calm and soothing, not completely quiet but not overly loud at the same time.

Harry curled up in his seat by the window and eventually closed his eyes, slipping off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Theodore Nott looked away from his conversation with Blaise and Pansy to find Harry curled up on the seat and sleeping, his breathing even and his face looking relaxed and at peace, an expression Theo hadn't seen on Harry in a long, long time.<p>

A smile came to his lips as he thought about the usual commotion of extreme stress and depression that raged a storm in Harry's mind, overtaking his thoughts and emotions quieting into a gentle, relaxed peace.

It was a rare occurrence and Theo was glad that he and the others had provided that peace, even if it was just for a little while.

* * *

><p>Blaise gazed curiously at the sleeping Harry, not wanting to disturb him but knowing at the same time he had to.<p>

He slowly reached out and touched his shoulder, shaking him lightly.

"Harry?"

His eyes fluttered open to reveal a green so clear and startling that Blaise's own eyes widened.

There was a look of vulnerability on his face as if he was still in a hazy sleep-fog.

"Mmm?"

The child-like look of just waking up that Harry's usual calm face sported was too much. Blaise smiled. He looked adorable.

"What are you smiling at?" Harry questioned, fully awake and sitting up. His eyes were narrowed with suspicion as he rubbed the sleep away.

Blaise just shook his head, hiding his smile behind his hand.

"Get up. We have to change into our robes. We'll be arriving soon."

Harry stretched his long limbs smoothly, grace in every movement. He stood up and extracted his robes from his trunk, quickly changing into the flowing robes that bore the Hogwarts crest, right over the heart.

The rest of the ride continued in a relaxed fashion, the same excitement thrumming through each of the First Years' veins at the prospect of finally attending the famed Hogwarts. Finally.

Hagrid, who Harry personally thought of him as an oaf (due to him talking about Damon consistently as if he wanted to hear about the heroic deed his brother committed when he was four) led the crowding First Years down a narrow, shady path, muttering to himself about timing.

They eventually descended onto a large, spacious clearing, close to the edge of a large lake.

The water of the infamous Black Lake was an eerily reflective ebony, the water's edge lapping gently onto the side of the land.

Small, steady boats appeared in the still water, Hagrid directing four students per boat.

Harry had lost all of their small group in the large crowd, save for Draco.

When it was their turn, Harry and Draco stepped gracefully into the boat, one after the other, stoic masks fixed onto their faces.

A girl with bushy hair and long teeth climbed in after them, nearly losing her balance and falling on Harry. He glared at her, causing her to flush a bright red.

An unattractive cocky-looking boy stepped in afterwards, smiling winningly at the girl, who turned away, miffed.

As the last of the First Years had clambered into the boats along with Hagrid, the boats suddenly lurched forward, startling many people.

Hogwarts, in all of its powerful glory, towered above them, the magnificent castle glowing with obvious magical strength.

It was placed on a large, jagged piece of rock next to the lake, the structure both exhilarating and frightening.

Harry heard many 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from other First Years, their wide eyes dreamy.

The boats, like a platoon of army ships, continued forward, heading to what looked like under the castle.

"Duck!" Harry heard Hagrid yell.

Luckily he had heard Hagrid. Draco looked down at him questionably.

"What are you-"

Harry took a hold of the front of his robes and physically pulled Draco's body down, narrowly escaping the beam of rock.

Releasing Draco's robes, Harry straightened up and brushed off any possible dust off his robes, raising a careful eyebrow at the dazed look on Draco's face.

"Uh.. Thanks."

Harry just nodded, waving off the very rare apology.

As people unloaded, Harry saw the boats dissipate into thin air.

Finally, Harry stepped up onto the stone platform, relieved to have stable ground under his feet once again.

Once the First Years were all there, now clumped into small groups and whispering to one another, Hagrid rapped on the large wooden door that stood in the dank cavern.

A taut-looking woman opened the door, surveyed them with one look, and allowed everyone to step in.

They were taken to a small corridor, their first glimpse inside Hogwarts.

"Wait here. The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few short minutes. Behave yourselves. My name is Professor McGonagall, and I will be your professor for Transfiguration."

Professor Mcgonagall's voice was brisk as she turned her back and walked away, both her and Hagrid leaving.

To that, the students were left to themselves.

"I heard from my brother that in the Sorting Ceremony you have to fight a troll!" Harry heard Ron boast.

Draco and Harry exchanged look.

"Salazar, people couldn't possibly become more stupid if they actually believed that we have to fight a troll to be Sorted," Draco mocked, rolling his eyes in the direction of Ron.

Harry smirked, mocking as well.

"The Headmaster wouldn't do anything to put his precious students in danger, now would he?"

Draco shook his head, amused.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned, expecting Theo. To his surprise (and his group of admirers) it was Damon.

"Hello, Damon. I take it the ride here wasn't too uncomfortable?"

Damon nodded his head, looking nervous.

"Ron fell into the boat and almost tipped it though," Damon said, his brown eyes flicking to somewhere behind him.

Harry gave a laugh.

"I wish he would have. It would of been amusing to see him attempt to swim in his robes."

Damon smiled, laughing a little.

"Damon?"

Ron, followed by Neville, had pushed his way to where they were standing.

"Oh, hi Ron. I was just talking to Harry."

Ron gave a glare, attempting to intimidate him.

"We should get back to where we were before. A few other people want to meet you."

Harry raised his eyebrows, yawning exaggeratedly.

_I'm not afraid of you._

Damon nodded, his eyes apologetic.

"I'll see you after the Sorting, okay Harry?"

Harry nodded his consent, vibrant eyes burning into Damon's.

Ron and Neville pulled him away, students parting the way for Damon as if he was royalty.

Finally, McGonagall reappeared, giving a nod before motioning for them to follow her.

As Harry stepped into the famed Great Hall, he surveyed the room without expression. It was truly beautiful.

Four long, wooden tables spanned across the Great Hall, each table decorated elegantly in its House colors.

There were floating candles speckled around the ceiling, casting a light, warm glow around the whole Hall.

Looking up at the ceiling, Harry felt as if the ceiling was open instead of a conjured illusion. A universe of stars were laid out to see, twinkling as if they were winking at him.

McGonagall led them right between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, the upperclassmen surveying the First Years with appraising eyes.

They were led to a clearing in the very front of the room, a stool with an old, tattered hat sitting on top of it was all that gave a hint to what the Sorting Ceremony consists of.

Suddenly, a crease appeared in the hat, and seemingly opened its mouth.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Hall applauded at the Sorting Hat's song, save for the confused First Years.

"When I call your name, come sit on the stool and I'll place the Sorting Hat on you. Abbott, Hannah." McGonagall murmured.

The list continued on, Hannah being Sorted into Hufflepuff and so on.

Harry noticed that the bushy-haired girl (her name was Hermione Granger) was Sorted into Gryffindor.

Neville Longbottom, one of Damon's moron friends, was surprisingly Sorted into Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco gave Harry a haughty look as he sauntered up to the stool. As soon as the Sorting Hat touched his head, it immediately called out,"Slytherin!"

He smirked and shot Harry a look that said,"see you on the other side!"

Harry shook his head in response, giving a small grin.

Theo was called, the Hat taking a few moments to finally decide,"Slytherin!"

Pansy was next, the Hat automatically Sorting her into Slytherin. She wore a cat-like smile.

"Potter, Damon."

McGonagall's voice hitched at the end, the Hall falling completely silent.

Stepping out of the way (like royalty), the First Years allowed Damon to walk straight to the stool, his head held high.

McGonagall placed the Hat on Damon's head, the Hat calling out after a few seconds,"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables cheered, the roar in the Hall deafening.

"Potter, Harry."

Going from the loud, boisterous cheering, the Hall quieted into a series of angry whispers.

"He has a twin?"

"There's another Potter?"

"He looks nothing like the Boy Who Lived!"

Harry gritted his teeth and made sure his mask was fixed on his face carefully, Harry stepping up to the stool and sitting on it gingerly, not trusting McGinagall.

She placed the Hat on his head, his eyes falling closed. He heard a whisper in his ear.

_"Harry James Potter, younger brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. What an extroardinary mind you have. In fact, one of the most interesting I've seen in a long, long time."_

_"Sorting Hat, what a rare pleasure. I am quite honored to meet you."_

Harry, instead of saying the words aloud, thought the words instead, giving the same effect.

_"Likewise. Quite a surprise, the twin of the Hero of the Wizarding World is on the path of becoming a Dark wizard. You have a mind full of secrets, though only two others know of your plans. The difficult question here, is where to put you."_

Harry was aware of the moments ticking by.

_"I am expected in Gryffindor, though I know I belong nowhere in that brainless sea of idiotic fools."_

_"Ah, rebelling against your family name? You do seem to deserve it, anyway. Let's see. You do possess some bravery, although next to the amount of cunning and intelligence it is nothing. You are loyal, but I do not believe you belong in Hufflepuff. Where to put you?"_

_"Place me wherever I will do best in. Slytherin and Ravenclaw are honorable House, more so than good-for-nothing Hufflepuff and moron Gryffindor."_

_"Ah, my choice it is then. It was a pleasure."_

"..**Slytherin!**"

From his spot at the Head Table, Severus Snape's eyes widened and his mouth nearly dropped open with shock, along with the rest of the dead silent Hall.

Harry's mouth twisted into a triumphant smirk as his emerald eyes met Dumbledore's usually sparkling blue ones.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thoughts? Questions? Leave a review! Thank you again for reading. :)

**Review Responses:** Thank you to delenda est, Super 9, Kampe, war sage, Guest, Alice, jayyfallen, Kendra Dhyanna, lotusalchemist, Justified Singer Prince Fan, Guest, stella-pon, another Guest, Baakaru, and Rial Black for reviewing. It means a lot!

**Kampe:** I guess we'll find out which Dumbledore will be :) Thank you so much, your review means a lot.

**Alice:** Right now, I am leaning more towards slash because this story would, as you said, fit slash a lot more but it could change later on. Thank you for your continuous reviews, they are very helpful.

**Kendra Dhyanna:** Yes, I know it is quite contradictory, but I think that's what makes it so great. Your reviews always helps me gain new ideas, so thank you so much.

**Rial Black:** Ahh, your name. From one of my most favorite fanfictions on this site :) Yes, I was thinking the same thing, and I believe it is possible to add Sirius and Remus into the story. Thank you for the input :)


	10. Welcome to Slytherin

**A/N:** Yes, this is a surprise update for you guys. I am so amazed of the number of follows, favorites, and reviews that the last chapter had ignited. As a reward and a celebratory chapter for my birthday yesterday, I am updating far more earlier than expected. Thank you all so much for all of your perfect selves. Please enjoy another chapter of WD.

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape wore an expression of grimness.<p>

This year, the oh-so famous and wonderful Boy-Who-Lived was to be coming to Hogwarts. That was the only thing everyone was talking and uselessly gossiping about and it did not amuse Severus in the slightest.

Finally, McGonagall appeared through the doors leading the parade of First Years who was looking around in the usual awe and wonder.

They crowded the front of the Great Hall, both students and teachers quieting for the Sorting Ceremony.

The names began, Severus noticing he had gained five new Slytherins already, including the Malfoy Heir and the Nott boy.

"Potter, Damon."

Severus narrowed his eyes as the Boy-Who-Lived moved to the front of the Hall, the First Years parting a path for him like he was some type of king and they were his subjects.

Revolting.

Damon Potter had the reddish-brown hair color of his father and light brown eyes, his face a mix of James' and Lily's although he leaned more towards James' looks. He was relatively tall for his age and broad boned.

After a second of the Hat being placed on his head, it immediately called out,"Gryffindor!"

A relieved smile appeared on Potter's face as the Great Hall roared with applause, especially from the Gryffindor table.

Quieting down, a frown pulled at McGonagall's features before she called out the next name.

"Potter, Harry."

Severus froze in his seat, his reflective blue-black eyes focusing on the apparent twin brother of the Boy-Who-Lived.

There was another one?

Harry Potter looked the exact opposite of his brother, down to the very last feature.

He had soft, ebony hair that came to his mid-back, as silky and fine as Severus's own. His eyes was a green clearer and sharper than Lily's ever was, taking in the room with an intelligence that was almost eerie. He was made up of all narrow and slim bones. Although he was on the shorter side, his legs were significantly long.

Harry Potter's facial structure looked nothing like James's or Lily's, his features sharp and fine-boned. He walked graceful and deliberate, as if calculating his every step.

All in all, he looked like a born-and-raised pureblood Heir, the dream of every pureblood father.

Harry Potter took a seat on the worn and aged stool, shooting a distrustful glance towards McGonagall. Hm.

As she placed the Hat on top of his head, Potter froze, then slowly relaxed.

Interesting. He doesn't like being touched.

The moments turned into minutes, then several minutes. It seemed like the whole Hall was holding its breath.

Harry Potter's eyes opened once again and a successful smirk appeared on his lips as the Hat called out one definitive answer.

"_**Slytherin.**_"

Severus's eyes widened and his jaw was in danger of falling open.

Bloody hell.

Harry took a seat in between a devilishly smirking Draco and an openly grinning Theo, the Hall silent.

With clear effort, McGonagall forced herself to continue the list of names, a slight shake in her voice as if she herself was shaken.

* * *

><p>As Harry stole a look over to the Gryffindor table, it seemed Damon had gained a large, new posse. Figures.<p>

He met Damon's eyes over the crowd of the Hall, his brown eyes large, surprised, and sad, almost child-like.

Harry looked away as Blaise (who was, of course, Sorted into Slytherin) waved a hand in front of his face, laughing when Harry snapped his gaze back to the table.

"Such a big ordeal that you happened to be Sorted into Slytherin. Even bigger than your brother's Sorting. Quite interesting, isn't it?"

Harry leaned back and gave a smirk,"Because of the greatness of the contradiction. The Boy-Who-Lived, the prince of the Light, has a Dark Slytherin sibling? How shocking."

Harry's voice dripped sarcasm.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"These drama-starved delinquents will have enough gossip for the entire century now the Boy-Who-Lived and his better brother has come to Hogwarts."

Harry felt a rush of warmth at the compliment. He picked up his fork and began to eat.

Feeling full and content, Harry followed the First Years down to the dungeons, the Prefects leading them.

The dank, cold atmosphere enveloped his body, a pleasant coolness all around him.

Reaching a large, stone wall with a statue of a magnificent serpent with jeweled eyes, its body entwined all over the stone, one of the two Prefects turned to them with a mask fixed carefully on her face.

"The password to the common room is loyalty. It will change every month for good measure. If you ever need the new version of the password or just happen to forget it you could either ask a Slytherin Prefect or Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin House." The girl said, her eyes surveying the silent First Years.

Murmuring the password, the beautiful snake gave a hiss as the stone wall ground open, revealing the entrance. As the last First Year had been admitted, the slab began to close.

For the second time that night, Harry's breath was taken away.

The Slytherin common room was decorated in forest emerald, silver, and black. The furniture was large and comfy-looking but still held the air of elegance in the room.

Instead of the large, main wall that stretched from floor all the way up to the high ceiling there was a window that viewed into Black Lake, the water's color bathing the common room in clear, jade light.

Plush couches, armchairs, and love seats was arranged strategically all about the room, some in groups around tables while others placed in front of the roaring fire.

As the rest of the First Year Slytherins was still taking in the common room, Harry heard near-silent footsteps from behind them, everyone else oblivious.

Harry turned around to find Severus Snape surveying the group with his dark eyes, a blank expression on his face.

Snape and Harry met eyes, his Head of House seeming surprised that Harry had noticed him.

Harry bowed his head, a pureblood custom of deep honor to someone who is important or superior.

"Greetings, Slytherins."

Snape's voice was like silk, a tenor that was flowing and soft.

The rest of the First Years immediately turned to him, astonished that he had snuck up on them so subtly.

Harry rose up from his bow as the room quieted, his attention focused formally on Snape.

"If you do not already know, I am Professor Snape, Slytherin's Head of House and the Potions Master of Hogwarts. You have been Sorted into Slytherin House, an achievement you should honor. Here in Slytherin, I expect the utmost maturity and respect as if you are adults. If you have any sort of tiff or quarrel with another member of this House, you are to both keep it inside the House. To anyone else you must act as the loyal, polite students I expect from Slytherin. We are not careless and unintelligent like two other Houses I could think of. Am I understood?"

Nods were evident in the group.

"Good. If you are in aid of my services for any reason, my private quarters are located at the end of this hall," Snape said, referring to a long hall that separated his rooms from the common room,"and Prefects are always available as well. Lastly, welcome to Slytherin, the most honorable and successful House of Hogwarts."

With that, his speech was finished.

Professor Snape exited the room, his robes billowing after him like heavy, black shadows.

"The right is the girls' dormitory and the left is the boys'. Although the other Houses has the protocal four to a room, Slytherin had some gracious accommodations made from families of Slytherin students so now we have two to a room plus a private bathroom in each," a smirk flitted across the boy's mouth,"and you see, you have indeed been Sorted into the right House, newest snakes."

With that, the Prefect descended into the boys' dormitory.

A piece of parchment appeared next to each dormitory, names appearing in pairs next to a number.

Harry calmly walked to the parchment and searched for his name.

Room #3, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Harry raised his eyebrows at that, expecting Theo's name. Interesting.

"I guess we aren't being roomed together," Harry heard Theo say, his voice disappointed.

Harry gave a reassuring smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cheer up, mate. It's only rooming. We'll see each other enough throughout the day."

Theo nodded and gave a shrug, not responding.

"So, Potter, we are room mates after all." A bored voice drawled, causing a smirk to appear on Harry's lips.

He turned to find Draco, his silver eyes hooded, feigning boredom.

"Your excitement is incredible."

Draco raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes.

"Let's go, Potter. Theo, who are you rooming with?"

Theo looked between Draco and Harry, an odd expression on his face.

"Um. Blaise, room number one."

Harry nodded, deciding to decode Theo's expression later.

Everyone descended into their respective dormitories, Pansy and Daphne waving and leaving as well.

The stairs were a glistening ebony marble and the walls were a nice shade of silver. Once they reached the extravagant and large cherry wood doors, Harry saw there was a large plaque on each.

Theodore Nott & Blaise Zabini.

Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle.

Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy.

Draco stole a glance at Harry before opening the door slowly, the lights flickering on automatically.

The moment Harry laid his eyes on the room, he fell in love.

Like the common room, the rooms were done in varying shades of emerald, silver, and black. Two four poster beds adorned the room and another leather couch on the other side.

A floor-to-ceiling window peered out into Black Lake as well, the room bathed in a clear, dark jade. The walls had a pattern of emerald spirals with dark silver in the background and the carpet was thick and fattened, like the memory foam pillows Harry always used to see on Dudley's bed except as carpet.

The beds were about queen sized and raised off the ground. Each bed had a different pattern on the comforter although they matched in a way. The comforters was decorated in deep tones of black and forest green, the pillow cases in snow white and dark grey.

There was a small fireplace in the space towards the front of the room, a fire cracking faintly and giving off a delicious warmth.

Both Harry's and Draco's trunk were placed in front of each bed.

"Now this is what a dorm should be like," Draco simpered, pacing into the room slowly, Harry following suit in wonder.

"You have that right. Salazar, this is nicer than any room at the Potter residence."

Both boys got to work unpacking their trunks into the two dark dressers that sat on the wall next to each bed.

The bathroom was as stunning as their room.

A white, pearly marble made up the counter. Two sinks paced a distance away from each other, the handles in gleaming silver.

One large, almost Jacuzzi tub sat in the large room, a shower connected into it.

Finally, after changing into his pajamas, Harry crawled into bed.

It was like laying on a patch of the most fluffiest and comfortable cloud in the sky.

He pulled the blanket up his body and finally relaxed, sighing satisfyingly.

Draco mimicked him as well, the lights slowly dimming until the room was just the jade of the clear water.

"Good night, Draco."

"Same to you, Harry."

Harry slowly drifted off into the delicious tides of unconsciousness, the first time feeling as if he belonged somewhere that actually appreciates his presence. Wings of warmth unfurled in his chest, Harry giving a small, genuine smile before finally drifting away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you so much to all of you once again. :)

**Review Responses:** Thank you to **GuardianWitchDemiGhost, Phantom heir daughter of Zeus, Miyako Yukimura, xox21, jenn008, FanFictionWriter123, Pokemark17, bluecloud33, adenoid, Guest, Charlie0925, another Guest, she-who-waits-in-darkness, and QueranAislinn** for reviewing!

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost:** You flatter me :) HarryxBlaise is a well possibility although you'll probably not see Harry in any type of romantic relationship for awhile. Thank you again!

**Miyako Yukimura:** Here's your update :) Yes, the chances of a slash are quite large. Thanks again!

**Guest:** Thank you! Yes, they are both quite mature for their age due to many factors. :)

**adenoid:** You have quite an interesting opinion, although it puzzles me why you're reading a Harry Potter fanfiction when you don't seem to think being a witch or wizard is interesting.

**Charlie0925:** Thank you, and that thought about his love interests has crossed my mind once or twice ;) I guess we'll see. You give me much more praise than I deserve!

**QueranAislinn:** I originally began this story planning the Damon and Harry to hate each other but I figured that it would be cliche. Thank you so very much! What made James think that Harry is on the road to becoming a Dark wizard (although it is true) is the way Harry acts like a Slytherin. Since James associates anyone that is Slytherin or Slytherin material with Dark wizards, it just clicked that Harry would be one in his head. Thank you again!


	11. Nightmares and an Unexpected Professor

**A/N:** Welcome once again loves. The amount of people who actually find this story worth reading is so astounding and amazing. Thank you all so much and know that I see every single follow, favorite, and review. I love you guys. Enjoy!

Ps. This chapter is dedicated to _Artificial Glory_ for her glorious suggestions.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot. :)

* * *

><p><em>A cruel, mocking voice..<em>

_"You're nothing."_

_An enclosed room that kept shrinking and shrinking, the walls tightening and tightening.._

_The click of a lock being turned on the bedroom door, panic seeping in at the thought of never escaping.._

_Damon sneering at him as he walked away with his crowd of admirers, snide laughter and comments being thrown Harry's way._

_Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne all leaving him in a horde, throwing icy glares and muttering insults._

_Freak._

_Useless._

_Good-for-nothing._

_Outsider._

Harry became aware of a voice, particularly a loud one, shouting something.

Wa..

Wake..

"Harry! Wake up!"

Harry's eyes flew open, coming face-to-face with a pale, worried face.

Draco had one hand on his shoulder, his pale grey eyes worried.

Harry glanced wildly around the room, pieces of his nightmare still clinging to his conscious mind.

"Harry?"

Draco was looking at him, his breathing slightly irregular.

Harry slowly sat up. He felt impossibly cold yet he was sweating profusely. Harry took in his surroundings, easily figuring out that it was in the middle of the night and that he was in fact not at the Potter residence. A feeling of anger and agony swelled within him as he realized that he had awoken Draco and managed to scare him on their first night at Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell. I'm sorry Draco. It was just a dream."

Harry refused to look Draco in the eyes, embarassment causing him to stiffen, immobile.

"A dream? Harry, that was a nightmare and you know it," Harry heard a tone of pity in his voice.

Harry closed his eyes. Salazar.

"I apologize for waking you at this ungodly hour, Draco. I don't usually have nightmares frequently. I would appreciate it if you kept this between me and you."

Harry peeked at Draco to find him shaking his head, bewildered.

"Harry, of course I won't be babbling about it to everyone else. We're dorm mates after all," Draco paused, and he sounded as if he was preparing himself for something difficult,"do you.. do you want to.. talk about it?"

Harry looked at him fully, biting his lip to try to keep from laughing at the uncomfortable light pink tinge Draco's face had taken.

"That's okay, Draco, but thank you for the thought. I'll most likely be awake for awhile, so I'll be fine. Go back to sleep."

Draco looked unsure, fidgeting a bit.

"Are you sure?"

Harry allowed himself a small smile.

"Yes. Thank you. Sleep well, Draco."

Draco gave a smile in return and padded back to his own bed, climbing in. After awhile Harry heard his breathing slow to a constant, relaxed pace, signalling Draco had fallen back asleep.

Harry hung his head and held out his palms, which were white from the pressure Harry had been clenching his fists in.

Eventually, after an hour or two, Harry managed to slip back to sleep, albeit restlessly.

Harry woke up while the room was still dark, the shadow of an unknown creature streaking slowly across the far wall.

He stared at it for a moment before lifting the comforter and climbing out, slipping on his slippers and silently making his way to the bathroom, closing the door softly.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, narrowing his eyes at the tangled strands of his hair. Bloody hell.

Exiting the bathroom, ready to go, Harry cast a _tempus_.

6:38 AM.

Draco sat up in his bed and blinked groggily at Harry, his grey eyes still clouded with a mist of sleep.

"Harry? What time is it?"

"It's about six-forty. I'll be heading down to the Great Hall to study through my books before classes. Would you like to accompany me?"

Draco blearily nodded and lethargically stood up, grabbing his robes and other essential items before entering the bathroom, murmuring how he'll be finished in about half an hour.

Harry made both his and Draco's beds before taking a seat on their comfortable couch. He retrieved a book of advanced Transfiguration, settled onto the cushions, and began reading.

He was almost half way finished before Draco emerged from the bathroom looking as pristine and acceptable as a pureblood should be.

"Half an hour- to the exact minute. Well done, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, following Harry out of their rooms.

Harry heard the door lock as they continued down the darkened hallway, Draco following close behind him.

"So, what are we studying?" Draco asked quietly as they began their ascent from the dungeons.

Harry easily got what he was hinting at. Dark Arts.

"Just a few books I picked out while retrieving the school materials. It will be helpful for the future," Harry said, peering at Draco from the corner of his eye.

Draco gave an impassive nod.

Draco felt an excited flutter in his stomach although he kept his face calm and collected.

Finally, I have found someone equal.

It was exhilarating. The prospect of studying Dark Arts alongside his new friend. His father will approve considering how valuable an alliance with Harry Potter will turn out to be for the Malfoy family. Draco could tell that his father firmly believed in Harry's magical power, that he will one day grow to be great.

His family honored the respect of the customs Harry had demonstrated, Harry Potter quite obviously an important friend to have in his father's and mother's eyes.

Draco could imagine all of the wicked things Harry and he will perform, the tinge of risk heightening the experiences to come.

It was all quite great.

* * *

><p><em>The Dark Art of Manipulation: Theory and Method.<em>

Harry laid the book carefully on the table, the Hall empty save for a very few early risers.

If anyone other than Draco and Harry glanced at the title, they'd see a plain book of Transfiguration, the book under layers of heavy glamour thanks to Madam Rose.

Draco read the title, a smirk curving at his lips.

"_Silencio totale._" Harry murmured, feeling the magic encase them in a bubble of privacy.

The book was quite thick and the cover was a shimmery grey. The title was in large, looping letters that traced across the front. Detailed illustrations and colors seemed to hide in and around the cover, Harry catching a pair of beautiful green, gold eyes in the shadow of a looming and bare tree.

Draco traced the cover with his fingertips, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Do you feel anything?" Harry asked quietly, his eyes watching him with a curious gaze.

Draco nodded silently, his hands now roving the book slowly.

"I feel waves of magic rippling off the book. It feels as if there has been dozens of heavy charms and such casted onto the tome. Why is that?"

A smile grew on Harry's lips with each word, approval shining in his irises. Harry looked away from Draco's confused stare and drew the book closer to him, opening the cover.

"You are entirely correct, Draco. This was given to me from Madam Rose as a gift. Like most of her merchandise, she sent the book to a group of very old and experienced Dark wizards and witches. Each one casts a detailed and complex glamour onto the book, shielding the content from all who the owner wishes. The magic you are sensing is the laden glamour. Well done."

Draco tried to flip to the other pages in the book but discovered that they were simply stuck together in a block.

"Harry, why can't I flip to the other pages?"

Harry flipped to the first page, smoothing the page down.

"For most Dark Arts books like this one, you must always agree to learn the content then sign your name to bind the agreement. If you say no and don't sign your name or you fail to continue the lessons then the book will lock you out."

Draco nodded in understanding and then both began reading.

_Chapter One: Theory._

_The Theory of Manipulation is long and intricate. To master any of the Dark Arts you must completely understand the idea. You need to know how this Dark Art came to be known and who had founded it. You must follow the workings of each spell, curse, or charm needed in the making. With all of this knowledge, you can manipulate any object, animal, or person you want to do anything you wish._

_I will be your guide to what I speak of, all you have to do is follow my every instruction._

_Do you wish to accept me as your teacher?_

There was a line to write either a yes or a no.

Harry and Draco exchanged a look.

Agreeing silently, Harry wrote in a definite yes.

_You have chosen to allow me to teach you. To complete this agreement, I need anyone who is learning from me at this time to sign your names on the lines below. With your signature, you are promising to not teach anyone else my teachings without this guide. You are promising to commit yourself to learning this Dark Art._

_If you are still open to learning from me, sign your name(s) below._

_ X_

_ X_

After taking a quill and signing on the first line neatly, Harry handed the quill to Draco and he did the same.

Words appeared on the very right hand corner, the script in scrawling words as if someone had actually taken a quill and written in it.

_Welcome Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Turn the page._

Turning the page, both Harry and Draco was surprised to find both the left and the right pages completely blank.

A single line of words in the same scrawling and spidery hand writing appeared on the left page, Harry and Draco reading the words with a deft, quick glance.

_My name is Lord Venesse and I will be your teacher for the long remainder of this guide. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There you have it. You've begun to see the little fears Harry now has after being raised in the Potter residence such as claustrophobia and whatnot. Sorry if this chapter was a little short. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and give me your ideas/opinions in a review! I will be doing review responses in the next chapter. Thank you again cuties.


	12. Ugly Jealousy and the Enigmatic Snape

_**A/N:**_ Hello, my lovely followers. I'm so sorry it has been so long, none of my excuses are adequate enough for this unforgivable action. Thank you all so much for giving me officially three hundred follows and sticking with this story! I love you guys.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing of Harry Potter other than this plot. Harry Potter and the few recognizable quotes in this chapter belong to the amazing JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>After about forty-five minutes, the others began filtering in slowly.<p>

They had agreed to study later, not wanting to take the chance of a professor finding a way to see through the layers of glamour.

"Good morning Theo and Blaise. Late risers, are you?" Harry said, grinning at the grouchy looks on both boys' faces.

"Just because you get up inhumanly early doesn't make the rest of us late," Theo grumbled, sitting down across from him and piling food onto his plate.

Harry grinned, his eyes amused.

"You've always been so grouchy in the morning," Harry replied, giving a sigh.

Theo just threw him an annoyed glanced before picking up his fork and beginning to eat.

Not long after did Pansy and Daphne join their circle of conversation.

"Good morning Pansy, Daphne. Sleep well?" Draco greeted, a drawl in his voice.

"Lovely morning, boys. Yes, other than the eerie creatures of the Black Lake crossing our wall. Grotesque things, those are." Daphne responded, her pastel green eyes mildly haunted.

"Oh please," Pansy retorted,"those creatures were nothing. In fact, I find them quite fascinating."

Daphne rolled her eyes at her companion, taking a seat and beginning to eat.

"Ah, Snape is finally handing out out schedules," Blaise said, stretching his narrow, long limbs and yawning.

As Snape slowly made his way over towards them, Harry noticed that he seemed perturbed by something.

If not for the years of psychology Harry had studied, then he wouldn't of noticed the subtle eye movements nor the hands that shook very slightly. Even for an experienced spy, Harry knew that he wasn't entirely composed.

When Snape had reached them, Harry bowed his head briefly and met Snape's reflective eyes as he handed Harry his schedule.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said softly.

Snape acknowledged him with a nod as he continued down the table.

After he had finished and the morning post had come in, the Great Hall was finally excused.

"Potions with the Gryffindorks. What a treat," Draco remarked as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head gracefully.

Blaise snorted a laugh.

"It will surely be quite the entertainment," Pansy mused, grinning a sharp-toothed grin.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed the flow of students, anticipating Potions.

_A class with Damon.._

* * *

><p>Snape's classroom was located in a farther, colder hallway than their dorms. Dank stone dripped occasionally from above their heads and the torches flickered absently in the darkness.<p>

It was nearly silent as the relatively average size of Slytherin First Years had begun descending into the dungeon's unknown quarters.

Walking through the main passageway of the infamous dungeons, they passed a window that peered straight into Black lake, like their dorm walls.

Finally arriving at the hallway the Slytherin female Prefect, who Harry had learned was named Gemma Farley, had directed them to, they immediately spotted Snape's class.

Finding the room empty, the students arranged themselves onto one side.

Each row had a long counter accompanied with four chairs and two cauldrons on each side.

Draco pulled him to the front and made him sit down in the first seat while Draco sat in the second.

Theo and Blaise sat beside them, Harry feeling Theo's eyes burning into the side of his face.

Harry leaned over Draco and looked at him.

"You alright, mate?" Harry confusedly asked the irate Nott, who, in turn, turned away to glare in the other direction.

Draco and Harry exchanged a glance but dropped the subject fairly quickly.

"I bet the Gryffindorks can't find the room," Draco remarked, snickering at the thought.

Harry gave a chuckle at the comment, nodding in agreement.

"They're probably shaking in their shoes right about now, afraid of getting lost in the scary, dark dungeons," Harry said in an exaggeratedly high-pitched tone, to Blaise and Draco's amusement.

After about five minutes, the Gryffindors, with haunted eyes that grew as they took in the animals floating in jars around the classroom, had appeared and was led by an annoyed-looking Gryffindor Prefect who swiftly left afterwards.

The group seemed surprised to find the Slytherins there already, taking in their orderly fashion and near-silent conversations.

Gryffindor settled into the other side of the room with lots of arguing, yelling, and laughter.

Harry had spotted Damon among the chaos. Looking over at Harry, Draco, Theo, and Bliase sitting in the front row, Ron immediately pulled Damon to the front in some type of indirect challenge.

The Gryffindors finally settled down as the door flew open once again.

Severus Snape swept into the room, robes billowing around him like black, swirling fog.

His reflective eyes scanned the room as he took his place in front of the dead-silent class.

Snape took out a piece of parchment and began the class with calling off roll call.

At Damon's name, he paused and stared at the boy.

"Yes, Damon Potter, our new _celebrity_," he said, his eyes narrowed with disdain.

After a moment, he continued the names, Snape briefly pausing after Harry's name but continuing after a second.

Setting the piece of parchment own, Snape surveyed the class with his nearly-black eyes, reminding Harry of a midnight river in the presence of moonlight.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. His voice was as soft as a whisper but filled the room with impossible yet silky sound. It caught the attention of all students who seemed to cling onto every word uttered from his mouth as if it was the air they needed to breathe.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The word 'dunderheads' had snapped most of the students out of their all-focused state, the room ringing with silence.

A smirk was tracing Harry's lips at the small speech, his eyebrows raised. He was undoubtedly intrigued by this velvety voice and this seemingly dark man.

"Damon Potter!" Snape snapped suddenly, causing the majority of the class to jump,"what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Damon looked like a deer caught in headlights, his brown eyes wide with alarm.

"Uhh.. I don't know, sir."

At that answer, Snape's eyes narrowed and an acidic look overtook his regal features.

"Clearly fame isn't everything. Harry Potter!"

Harry locked eyes with Snape, his emerald ones calm and respectful.

"Yes, Professor?"

Snape slowly walked over to Harry's table, looking down at the near-opposite twin.

"Would you take the pleasure of informing the class and your brother of the correct answer?"

A definite smirk pulled at the edge of his thin mouth, a strand of dark hair falling into his eyes. He brushed the hair away impatiently.

"Of course, Professor Snape. If you added correctly-powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, you would create a potion named the Draught of Living Death, a sleeping potion so powerful that it is said that the drinker would sleep for an eternity if given the wrong dosage," Harry said, his voice absent of emotion, his emerald eyes still locked with Snape's.

The Potion Master narrowed his eyes considerably at the child but didn't show a sign of any type of negativity towards the boy.

"And do you know the other ingredients that is also essential to the potion?" His voice had taken on a different tone, one Draco had never heard before.

Harry lowered his soot-black eyelashes and bowed his head minimally.

"You must also add Valerian Root, Sopophorous Bean, and Sloth brain to a cauldron of mildly hot water. If the ingredients were added at a higher temperature, the cauldron would explode."

Snape, to the shock and awe of the class, allowed a small smile of approval to twitch onto his lips.

"Very good, fifteen points to Slytherin for knowing not only the ingredients but a great deal of the instructions to a very advanced potion."

For the rest of the class after Snape put them to work on a very easy potion, Harry felt the acid looks of jealousy and anger from Damon and the other Gryffindors.

Giving a snort of amusement internally, Harry shook his head and worked with Draco.

Not surprisingly, they were the first ones to finish.

For the superior quality of the potion, Snape awarded them with ten points each and the exemption of the essay due the next day.

Harry and Draco exchanged smiles as Theo and Damon glared burning holes into the two.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and give me some of your opinionsadvice for the plot, please! I love you guys!

_**Quick Joke-**_

How did Harry Potter get down the hill?

.

.

.

.

.

.

By walking.

..JK Rowling!

Forgive me on my bad humor.


	13. Simply an Author's Note

Hello, my lovely readers. It's been way too long, I know.

I have revised chapter one once again, and I believe this revision is a lot more improved than any of the past.

Please read it and give me your thoughts! Thank you so much for all you've done for me, stay patient with me, yeah?

I love you all, thank you. ~

-get some class


End file.
